


Fix It, Felix.

by bissanyeoja



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, JYP - Freeform, Just Felix being fluffy wuffy, Leeminho, OC x Felix, Romance, a lil cringy i guess, felix - Freeform, felixlee, fixitfelix, kpop, leeknow, minho - Freeform, straykids - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 28,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bissanyeoja/pseuds/bissanyeoja
Summary: "my heart.""what?""fix it, felix."A STRAY KIDS FANFIC.(c)bissanyeojamay 10, 2018. 1:31 pm.





	1. fix it, felix.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is inspired by that guy frm wreck it ralph thanks for reading 
> 
> im gonna post the next parts sometime in june bc i want to write A LOT of parts before updating it so that you guys wont be waiting for so long for the next updates hehe i love you and thank you for reading
> 
> ps. i'm going to do my very best so that i can finish a story once again seriously i love the feeling when i finish a story in here it's just so surreal af  
> pps. while waiting. if you want to. pls check my other stories, heal me ( a triple h 365 fresh fanfic ), save me ( a bts taehyung fanfic ) and violet ( a oneshot pentagon violet fanfic) they are completed and in english so hehe thank you once again i love you

Smashing buttons. Cursing relentlessly. Glaring at the screen. Eyebrows converging. I'm giving my all at this stupid game I don't even know how to play, "Damn it, get that little dipshit."

My thumb-pressing intensified, struggling to catch that bastard.

_You lose._

"Shit?"

Felix grabs hold of my wrist. Chuckling, he says, "Woah, tiger. Easy. You don't want to crumble your phone into pieces like a cookie, right?"

"Fuck off, Felix." I mutter, gritting my teeth. I slammed the phone onto the table a bit too hard. My heart thumped, a little worried I might have damaged my phone. I sent it a glance, and was about to pick it up when Felix took it and typed my password in.

I rolled my eyes as he scrolled through my messages. "What? He dumped you?" He laughed gleefully at me, his freckles showing, contrasting his pretty white teeth and dusty rose lips.

"What do you think, huh? I thought you're a smart ass." I snickered, getting a hold of my phone and shutting it down. I stuffed it inside my handbag and sighed.

His laugh died down, but a smile was forming on his lips. "No, seriously, Kat. I thought he's into you?"

I looked at him in the eyes. "Don't you get it? It's over."

He slung an arm around my shoulders and said, "Aw. That's why you're so grumpy these days. And you told me just now."

"I didn't _tell_ you. You snooped into my phone and read our convo in front of me." I corrected him, laying my head on his shoulder.

He giggled. "Damn right. 'Sorry, you're too good for me.' What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's such a bastard, toying with my feelings and thinking it was nothing?" I grumbled.

"Hey." he called. I looked up at him, looking right at me. "It's good you got dumped."

"What?"

"Because you're still not into him _that_ deep." He smiled. A genuine smile. "You'll move on in a few days. Trust me on this."

I sat up and looked back at him. "I have an idea."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"My heart..." I started, but my chest starts to tighten.

"What?"

"Fix it, Felix."

 


	2. fearless felix.

"C'mon," Felix says, trying to drag my whole body by pulling my hand. "Come with me!"

"It's too early in the morning! What time is it, 7 AM?! Why are you here, anyway?" I grunted, sending him a glare.

He laughed. "What do you mean 'too early'? You really need to wake up, dummy. It's lunchime! Get ready, I just sent Olivia to summer camp and now, we'll go to the mall. You have to shop clothes with me!"

I stood up, scratching my head in annoyance. "You are such a girl. Go out."

"What? Why!" He exclaimed.

"Stop screaming! I'm going to get ready! I don't want you watching me--"

"Why not?" He smirked at me. I threw him a pillow as he hurriedly headed out, laughing. "Quick."

I showered quickly and put on light makeup. Then, I wore what I immediately saw inside my closet: a shirt and shorts. Hm. This'll do.

I wore a pair of sneakers and went out. I saw him tinkering with his phone, sitting on the couch while munching a few M&Ms from the jar at the coffee table. "You pig, stop eating my candies." I said, adjusting the strap of my shoulder bag.

"Mm? Okay let's go!" He stood up (after shoveling a handful of M&Ms inside his mouth) and shouted, "Mom! We'll go now!"

"Okay! Have fun, kids!" I hear my mom answer back from the laundry room.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his dad's car. "What the hell, Felix. Why--"

" _Felix Fun Fact._ Did you know, I am 18 years old in Korea?" he said, almost rolling his eyes as he opens the door to the passenger seat. "And also, that I have a student's license and _that_ I asked for permission to borrow Dad's car?"

Okay.

I went in and grabbed his phone from his hand, plugging it in and blasting Ariana Grande on the stereo. "Mhm, I like this." I muttered, smiling, as he started the engine.

"Unpredictable." he whispers. I smiled, I know he just rolled his eyes at me.

-

Sometimes, I'm starting to think Felix is girlier than me. For one, he likes to talk a _lot_.

"Look at this pretty shirt, Katz, I think it'll look good on me, yeah?" he says, handing me a plain black shirt that's almost the same as about twenty shirts in his closet.

"Hey, Kat. I heard about this huge food park near this mall. Chan says they have a kangaroo-themed stall and really delicious cakes. I'd like to try it all later!" he says, munching on an egg waffle with ice cream and sprinkles on top, drizzled with chocolate sauce.

"Wow, and on sale? I'll get these good ol' pair of shoes." he says, not even bothering to try it on because, I quote, _"It's my size. I don't have to try it on and I_ know _it's perfect on me as soon as I laid my eyes on it."_

And second, he really likes shopping. Very. Much. Whenever I go visit his room, I always feel like I'm at Uniqlo or something. Hell, he can sell all those clothes and create a ten-storey building out of the money he made.

He took a turtleneck, a blazer, a few shirts, and a black leather jacket. " _Oi_ , gorgeous. I'm gonna try this on and see if it's worth it." he says, letting me sit on a chair. He placed the shopping bags beside my seat and then he entered the cubicle, carrying the clothes he just got from the hanger.

While waiting, I checked on my phone to see if someone texted me, but was not surprised to find none at all. Huh.

I then checked on the recent email I got, and was halfway through with it, when I heard the door unlock. I lifted my head to see him go out wearing the leather jacket, over a white shirt. Damn, he looks good in it.

I chuckled, watching him turn around in front of the mirror, admiring himself. "I really like it when you're like this...how amusing. You're cute."

"What do you mean, Katz?" he says, wiping off dust from _his_ jacket. Yeah, his. I know he'll get this one.

"Fearless Felix."

 


	3. flaunt it, felix

Why is it so hot. I love summer because I love not doing anything, just lazying around and eating like a pig and falling asleep whenever I want to. Summer is blissful for me. I closed the door after grabbing the boxes from the delivery guy. And as for this dork watching TV...

"CHICKEN!" he yelled, opening the box containing seasoned chicken I just ordered. He munched on a chicken leg in one go as we watched Anna Olson baking in her studio kitchen.

"All those sweets are making me hungry. Thank you for these, Katz. They ain't sausages but I still love chicken all the same."

" _Oi_ , you're not in the place to be picky. I have no sausages. I still need to do grocery shopping tomorrow." I said, taking a piece of chicken and eating the crunchy skin.

He slung an arm around me and said, "Then I'll go with you!"

"No way. You're gonna make me buy a bag of M&Ms and say _I'll pay you later_ but you won't!" I complained, pouting.

"You're not in the place to be picky!" he said in a sing-song voice, pinching my cheek. “I have no intentions of letting you go alone.”

I pinched his cheeks back. "Ow, that hurts!" he said.

_Oh my god, his freckles are really cute...._

I poked his cheeks, my finger landing on his freckles each poke. "I'm so jealous of your freckles, Felix," I muttered, leaning over him with my hand on his lap, supporting my weight, "Why're you always tryna cover it up like it doesn't exist?" I wiped a bit of his foundation off, the product fading away a little and showing a few of his freckles.

He looks down and said, "People don't like it on me. It's ugly,” he removed my hand from his face. “You know what's up with Koreans.” he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, then, sat back up. "Who cares what they say. You look fucking pretty with it. You just gotta flaunt it, Felix."

With that, he smiles with his eyes. "C'mere." he wraps his arms around me before I could completely turn my back at him because geez, that line and that tone of voice, I know what's coming...

"Agh, s-stop!" I whined, trying to remove his snake-like grip on me.

"My sweet, sweet Katz is always there for me! Cheering! Me! Up! _Always!_ " He gleefully says, swaying our bodies side to side as he _strangled_ me with his hug.

"That's why..." he gently let me go. Thank God. "I want to make that asshole regret what he did to you."

"And if he does?"

"He'll never get to have you back."

 


	4. firmly, felix.

It's grocery shopping day.

I dressed into a black off-shoulder top paired with shorts and sneakers. Lately I've been really into shorts, but that's okay, since it's summer. I'll not wear a pair of jeans and dresses aren't my thing so shorts are my best bet for this season. Though I wear mini skirts sometimes.

After applying Juniper gloss on my lips, I headed out. "Mom, gotta go grocery shopping."

"Do you have the list?" she asks.

I showed her the list. "You sure it's all in here?"

She nodded and pushed me out. "Felix has been waiting for you. Go."

"Alright, mom." I turned to walk outside, where Felix's (dad's) car is waiting for me. The window was open at the passenger's side and I can see him scrolling through his phone. "Hey."

"Hey, Kittykatz. You look _hot_." he compliments, while starting the engine as I get inside.

The pet name made my face heat up. I masked it by acting cool. _Shit, this hot weather's not helping at all._

"You really won't make me buy you candies, bro." I said, closing the window and cranking up the air conditoner, blasting it on my face as I lift my hair up.

"Ugh, too bad. You're dressed nicely and your makeup's on point but you won't give your _kind_ friend a little reward because he's coming with you to shop at a large supermarket? That's kinda harsh, Kat." he says as he drives past the yellow traffic light.

I sighed. "What kind of reward is it again?"

"I think I know what's inside your head but I think differently, Kat! You and your dirty mind!" he shot me an accusing stare, covering his body with his hand as the other one controlled the steering wheel.

My eyes widened. " _What?_ Idiot! I'm not even--what the hell, Felix. I just can't with you. You're so annoying." I massaged my temples as I heard him laugh at me.

-

"I'll really pay you this time!" he says as he dropped a bag of Snickers and two boxes of strawberry Pepero. I just rolled my eyes at him as we went towards the counter.

Oh.

I can feel Felix stare at me as I looked at _him_ at the counter. I suddenly had the urge to show Felix off in front of him, to show him I'm not affected at all with him, who played with my feelings. "Hold my hand firmly, Felix." I said as I pulled him and our shopping cart.

"Okey dokey, then." he intertwined his fingers with mine as we went over the counter.

I felt Minho stare at us. "Felix-ah, can you just let go of me for a minute because I'll pay." I said, hoping it came out _cutesy_ (cringe) as I intended. My heart's beating so fast and I don't know if it's because Minho is there or because Felix is going with it.

"Sure thing, baby. Let me help you with that." We placed the goods together on the counter as we waited for the cashier to finish punching it all. I felt Felix's arm around my waist and my heart starts to beat faster than ever. He whispered into my ear, "Is this firm enough?"

 

 


	5. freeze, felix

I really love mango slushies. It reminds me so much of my childhood, how my family spent summers at amusement parks, at the mall, at the beach, at a tourist spot. Everytime I buy mango slushies now, I feel really nostalgic.

Oh, yeah. Mango slushies also remind me of Felix. Back when we were still little kids, his family only goes to Korea every summer. His parents were busy the whole year in Australia, and he and his siblings are studying there, so they'd sacrifice a month to visit here. It's also the reason why I loved summer--because I get to reunite with this guy. "Strawberries again," I said, rotating my straw around my drink.

"Mangoes again," he snickered.

"You never get sick of strawberries, yeah?" I said.

He grinned at me. "Of course. I love strawberries. Korea's strawberries are sweeter. Rachel also thinks so." He took a sip, and suddenly stopped, massaging his temples. "Agh, brain freeze."

I laughed. "Little sips, Felix. Little sips."

"Should've ordered something from a bottle-o somewhere..." he says,

"As if they'd let you purchase alcoholic drinks. They won't give you some cold ones at the store til you reach 21," I remarked, finishing my slushie. That fast.

He pouted at me.  "You bludger! You just don't want to come with me."

"Pfft, it's so nice to hear Aussie slangs from you. I heard so much that I've now come to understand everything." We stood up, when I saw Minho about to approach us. We made eye contact, and I looked back at Felix. What the hell is he doing here?

"Bloody hell..." I muttered.

Felix smiled. "What's with that reaction? And also, using an Aussie slang? That's cute, Katz."

I gulped when he started to walk over. Panicked, I leaned over Felix, with my hand on his lap and inched towards his face. His brows are furrowed, but why does it look like he's blushing? I can smell his perfume, Versace Eros.

My favorite scent that he uses.

He looks at me as if I'm doing something weird--well, I _am_ doing something weird--and he asks, "What are you doing, Kat?" he asks, puzzled at my actions.

I held his nape and said, "Freeze, Felix. Don't move."

His voice became husky as he said, " _You..._ "

"Wait..." I moved away and breathed a sigh of relief. "He's gone." I watched his back, walking away with his hands inside his jean pocket. Tch. He's still wearing that signature flannel.

Felix turned his head and faced me. "What? Who?" His eyes tried to look for Minho.

I sighed again, slumping on the chair. "Minho. He looks like he's about to come over so I showed off my immunity."

Still puzzled, he asks. "What? Immunity?"

"You."

 


	6. fall for me, felix.

"How do you like your ramen? With gochujang and gochugaru?" I teased him as I placed a serving of noodles on a bowl. I showed him the spoon I am holding, filled with gochujang. I like spicy food but this little kid right here doesn't.

" _Ya!_ Stop! No!" He exclaimed, running towards me and grabbing the spoon. He took the plate away from me. "Now I'm scared of tasting your dishes, Kat."

"Then don't eat it! Picky!" I flicked his forehead. "I know it's not good to eat super spicy food when drinking. You're cute but you're so picky!"

He fliched. "Why am I picky? I just don't like spicy food!" he said, grabbing a spoon and tasting the ramen. Then he ate another spoonful when he realized it's not spicy.

I placed the platter of sliced bananas, kiwis, strawberries, and mangoes beside a plate of bulgogi.

"But if you ask me, I'll always pick you." he grinned mischievously when he saw my reaction. My cheeks feel hot. I covered them with my hands.

"Felix!" I complained.

"What?" he chuckled, taking a piece of bulgogi with his chopsticks. "Okay I'll stop! Come here! Let's eat! We don't want to drink warm beer, do we?" he offered me the stool beside him and placed a cold bottle of beer in front of me.

I have _really_ low alcohol tolerance, but one bottle won't hurt.

"So, what's bothering you?" I asked, munching on a strawberry. He'd never ask me to drink with him if he doesn't have something that's bothering him. He doesn't drink just to have fun.

He shook his head, a piece of strawberry inside his mouth. That's weird. He took a gulp and checked his phone, smiling to himself. "If I'd known you'd just face your phone, then I should've just stayed at home."

I drank while I waited for him to finish typing. I feel a little light-headed, but I am still aware of my surroundings. I ate a few more bulgogi. It tastes so good.

"Jinah's asking how I am. I just texted her back," he says, placing his phone on top of the table. He laid his chin on his hand and asked me, "How did you and Minho date? How did he show him he likes you? How was your relationship before he fucked up?"

I sent him a blank stare. "Why are you asking me that? I am the one who's supposed to ask you--"

He shrugged. "I wanna know."

"Well..." I started. He was watching me. I am used to him watching me, but this time I feel a little self-conscious, especially because he's asking me those kinds of questions. "He's...sweet. Really sweet. He always looks out for me and is super clingy. If we don't see each other in one day, he'd throw tantrums on the phone and complains about how he misses me so much...it made me happy."

He nodded. He didn't say anything.

"Date? Hmm..." I said, "We'd watch movies at his place. We'd stay up til dawn to watch the sky at his rooftop. He'd sing for me or read me a book while caressing my hair...and then I'll fall asleep on his chest and we'd wake up to mosquito bites." I smiled, remembering those times. Ah, my head's starting to pound. I stuffed my mouth with mangoes and kiwi.

"Have you ever...shared a kiss?" He asked it nonchalantly, his eyes far away.

"O-of course. But nothing more than that--" I was cut off when his phone beeped. He picked it up and I watched him as he smiled at his phone. It annoyed me. I harshly took his phone from his hand and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he smells so _good_.

He looks flustered. "Kittykat, you're drunk. How low is your alcohol tolerance? We just drank 5% alcohol and now you're like jelly?"

I almost dropped myself off the chair, if Felix hadn't held my waist. "Woah, woah, hold on," he whispers.

"You smell so good, Felix," I muttered, sniffing his neck.

"Yeah I know. C'mon, let's get you to bed. You can stay til you're over that drunk state," he chuckled and guided me. Where? I don't know.

"Fall for me, Felix..." I blurted out, my eyes starting to close.

He just giggled.

 


	7. forget it, felix.

Dad just bought me a box of donuts. I am happily eating it all as I sent a message to Felix on Line. "Hey pretty boy, want some donuts? I got a dozen."

I sent him a picture of the donuts after sending the message. Usually, he'd reply after a few minutes, five minutes max. Of course there are rare times he replies for, like, hours after I sent a message, but he replies almost immediately to my messages.

Now's kinda weird, because he's online. And he's not answering.Oh well, maybe he's busy. Guess I'll have to eat it all by myself. I ate another mango glazed donut as I scrolled through my Twitter, seeing lots of updates about groups and actors.

Wait what!

Felix just tweeted!

_"A nice day for coffee, doughnuts and some catching up! Thank you for the treat, @Hyejinah!"_

A picture of coffee and their selca together. What. An. Ass. I muted his account and shut my phone. _You're asking the reason why he hasn't replied, Kat? Twitter is such a useful thing. You just got your questions answered._

I woke up two days ago with a pounding headache and a weird stomach just so he could make me talk about Minho. I let it pass after he bought me coffee and some grilled cheese. I just want to pay him back after what he has done, and now I see him with Jinah? Ugh.

I admit I am jealous.

It was a little past 4 PM when he replied. " _Are there still any left?_ "

Though I don't want to reply immediately, I sent him a message. " _Forget it, Felix. I finished it all by myself and oh, didn't you just eat some earlier? With Jinah?_ "

" _Oh, you saw my tweet? Hehe. Sorry if I replied just now. We were catching up. I missed her._ "

I didn't reply this time.

Sometime in the evening, as I'm watching _Say I Love You_ , Mom knocked on my door. "Kat? Are you still awake?" she opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked her, pausing my phone.

"Felix visited. He's at the living room. Entertain your guest. I'll sleep now."

I sighed. "Okay Mom, good night."

With furrowed brows, I went down the stairs to find him carrying Krispy Kreme. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it wrong to visit my best friend in the middle of the night to eat some donuts?" he asked. "Come on, now, Kat. Accept my apology. I said I was sorry...sorry if I didn't sound sincere in the message. And we really just caught up with everything. You're still my best friend. I told you a few days ago, didn't I? If I were to pick, I'll always pick _you_?"

Okay, I'm a little flustered now--

He cupped my face. "Am I forgiven?"

Scratch that. I really am flustered right now.

"What's the flavor of the donuts?" I asked.

"Matcha...and Original glazed," he said slowly, watching my reaction. He looks nervous I want to laugh.

I grinned at him.

 


	8. find me, felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told myself i’ll update this later in the evening but i can’t help myself lols enjoy!!! <3

What's taking that guy so long?

Good thing I bought a new ebook. It kept me busy as I waited for Felix. I'm reading what Minho suggested before he dumped me...and I don't know why I suddenly had the urge to purchase it. Oh well, it really is interesting...

I decided to text him. " _You done with makeup yet? Told ya you look better without it. I'm at Ho Ho Myoll. Find me, Felix!_ "

After sending the text, I resumed reading the novel. I am deep into it when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I  know who it is. "Finally--"

Oh.

It's Minho. He gave me a smile and said, "Hey, Kat. How have you been?"

For a moment I just stared at him, wearing a simple shirt and jeans. He's also wearing a cap and he's still smiling as if he hadn't done something wrong to me.

"I see you've been reading _Malice_ , huh? What do you think about it?" he says.

"I-it's okay...I think. Not bad..." I said. "Why don't you sit for a while? Are you ordering something?"

He sat in front of me. "Uh, actually, I was just passing by and I saw you. I decided to say hi."

I nodded. It's so awkward. Why does he have to speak to me like--

"It's awkward, isn't it?" he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Kat. Just wanted to see how you've been doing lately. Y'know...I'm..." he averted his gaze and sighed. He cracked his fingers, a habit he does when he's nervous.

He looked back up at me and said, "This is too sudden. And...I don't know how to say this, but...I really am sorry, Kat. I regret everything. I really regret doing that to you."

The sudden confession made my heart thump like crazy, seeing him like this. He...lost some weight. His skin’s breaking and there are a couple of pimples on his forehead. There are bags under his eyes... _is it because of me?_ I haven't seen him this close after we broke up. "N-no, it's okay. I'm okay now, Minho," I told him. My phone beeped.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Listen, Kat..."

My eyes are as wide as saucers now. What now, Minho?

"Please come back to me," he looked at me, eyes pleading. If my phone didn't beep again, I might just give in. Damn it.

He let my hand go. He then smiled sadly. "There's someone now, right?"

I don't know what to tell him. "Um, no...it's just that.."

He chuckled and patted my head. "It's okay, Kat. Well, then, I gotta go. Lasers are being shot at me at the moment. Enjoy your _date_!"

"Y-yeah, enjoy your _day_ , too," I said, puzzled. When he left, I opened my inbox and saw Felix's texts.

“ _I’m two minutes away._ ” This was sent eight minutes ago. And the other one...

" _Found you_ ," the message says. It was sent four minutes ago.

 


	9. frizzy-haired felix

" _Hey. :( Please buy me some sausages_ ," Felix texted me. What?

" _Ya, I don't wanna_."

" _Ugh please Kittykat :( I don't want to eat the food in here_."

" _You ungrateful brat_."

" _Aw Kittykat don't hustle me like that :( It's an emergency! Mom and Dad's busy, Rachel's over her boyfriend's, and I can't let Olivia go and get me some. :(_ "

" _Please. :(_ "

" _Please. :(_ "

" _Please. :(_ "

Irritated, I called him. Once he answered, I yelled, massaging my temples. "Okay, fine! I'll go get them just please, for the love of God, Felix, stop spamming me with your messages or I'll seriously block you!"

I heard him laugh so hard on the other line before I hang up. It's like he was born to piss me off or something.

I tied my hair in a bun and wore a yellow tshirt I stole from Felix's closet. Just kidding, he handed this down to me when I practicallly begged for it for weeks. He never really wore it--that's why I asked him to give it to me. He teased me, saying he won't, but one morning I woke up to a box beside my bed with a huge, "Take care of it <3" in front.

I brushed my teeth and did a light makeup. A bit of bb cream, powder, blush, then lining my brows with eyebrow powder and coloring my lips with a red tint.

I went down after grabbing my shoulder bag. "Dad, where's Mom?" I asked Dad, who's watcing TV.

"With her friends. At the salon. Where are you going?"

"Felix. He says there's some emergency or something." I said, fixing my belt.

"Oh, if that's an emergency then it's important. You better get going. Go home before 10, okay? Take care." He says. I nodded and headed out.

A bus ride is all I need to get to the grocery, to buy some sausages, and to his house. I rang the doorbell and I was greeted by a bare-faced Felix wearing a cap. "So, what's the emergency? Ran out of foundation that I told you to ditch? And wait...wearing a cap? Inside your house? Is that a new fashion statement?"

He rolled his eyes and let me come in. "Bad hair day. Couldn't get out--woah, you're wearing it!" His eyes sparkled, seeing me wearing his shirt.

"What!" I exclaimed, exasperated. I don't know whether to laugh or be annoyed with him. "That's the emergency?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. I took the groceries out and laid them all on the counter. "Oh, you bought a lot!" He practically danced in joy seeing the sausages I bought.

"That's not free. And I got those," I gestured towards a pack of dried mangoes and a box of Keloggs, "for me."

He pouted. "No share?"

"None." I said, giving him a smile.

"Kittykat, before we watch TV, help me fix my hair!" he said as he let himself fall back onto the couch.

I poured the cereal inside a large bowl and carried it to the living room together with the dried mangoes. "Lemme see," I said, sitting beside him and taking his cap off.

"Oh, god, frizzy-haired Felix is so damn adorable!" I laughed hysterically, touching his hair as he grumpily crossed his arms.

"Sit up, I'm going to fix that," I looked through my bag to find some hair ties, and I did find some. Pink.

He watched me as I combed through his hair with my fingers and sectioned it. "What are you doing, Kat?" he asked.

"Shh, I'm busy."

I divided his hair into two, and tied it up into little buns. He looks like he's wearing a headband and it's freaking adorable. I grinned. I fixed a few unruly hairs with a little hair gel, sweeping it, making sure it stays--

"Kat, can you erase this memory for a sec?" I was literally _so shocked_ to feel his warm breath on my face.

Puzzled, I looked at him. Ah, shit. I'm too close. "What are you talking about?"

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me softly on the lips. What the hell...?

He moved away, blushing. "What the hell was that?" I asked him, shocked. He averted his gaze and covered his eyes with his arm.

_I feel really flustered right now, my heart's beating like I'm gonna explode, and my cheeks are burning, but I can't deny the fact that Felix looks super cute right now_ _with that hair and his flaring cheeks_ _and I want to kiss him more._

"Agh..." he groaned. "Sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I couldn't help it, Katz. You're too close and you're too damn beautiful with my shirt on. Sorry." His hands were freakin shaking, covering his face.

_Erase this memory? No I won't._

 


	10. feel it, felix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im so sorry for the super late update bc i lost my glasses. and i was very very busy watching skiz vids and guides lmao (my yt watchlist is literally 400 and it’s all stray kids) bc i dont know their personalities that well so pls forgive me im a new stan ;-; i tried hard to make it feel like it's them [but still failed so i kinda made them into what i think they are im so sorry]. also, i would like it if you educate me about them lolol <3 )

Felix suddenly opened up about Minho and why he made me drunk just so he could make me talk about him...that's no big deal for me though, but...Felix and Minho used to be friends when they were younger, I think when Felix was 12? But they drifted apart because Felix kept on going back to Australia, and he met Chan there. Now they're just...acquaintances. I remember the day when I told Felix I was dating Minho, he was so shocked. That was the reason why.

Chan called us for a brunch, but too bad, Felix and I just ate at a café near my house before he called so we all just chatted here and called Jeongin.

"Jeongin, our cutiepie, you came!" Chan says, running right into Jeongin and enveloping him into a huge tight bear hug. Jeongin greeted him with a smile and by hugging back (and by fake struggling.) "I'm gonna buy you some fairy floss later."

"Floss? But I wear braces, hyung." Jeongin states matter-of-factly.

Chan laughed. " _Somsatang_!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "What a clucky."

Chan noticed Felix throwing a low-key tantrum.

"So! Kat...Felix here has been complaining about how you told him that Minho's sweet--that hurts! I'm older than you, so stop hitting me!" Chan says. "That Minho's sweet to you but when it comes to me he's a savage."

"Seriously though, when I saw him two days ago he was still as savage as ever. Like, I told him the weather's so nice and that we should hang out more since he's not busy...then told me he'd love it more if we don't."

Min _hoe_. How dare you treat Chris like this. "But it's okay with me, seriously, Kat, why does he treat you so good while he treats us like he doesn't care?"

"Of course hyung, because Kat noona is important to him--" Chan cut off Jeongin. Poor baby.

"And I'm not?!" Chan exclaimed, looking sideways at Felix. 

"That Min _hoe_...I'm sorry you get to experience that, Chris--"

Jeongin, Chan and Felix laughed in unison, slapping each other's backs. "Good one, Katz!" Chan laughed.

Felix's eyebrows furrowed, holding on to Chan's arm. Jeongin pursed his lips, his eyes turning huge. "What did you say?" he says, acting as if he hadn't heard him.

"Katz?"

Felix leaned closer and asked once again, "What? What is it?"

Chan sighed, " _Kat_. Satisfied?"

Felix smiled smugly, satisfaction evident in his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I thought I heard. Good one, Kittykatz!" he says in a heavy Australian accent.

"Hyung, you're such a baby..." Jeongin says.

"Ya, I'm not! Changbin is!" Felix answers. "Speaking of, haven't you been in touch with him? Where is he? It's been so long since I have seen him--"

"It's only been three days, hyung." Jeongin says, eating a croissant while sipping iced coffee. Aw he looks so adorable, like a lil hamster. I reached out and patted his head.

"Why. Are. You. _So_. Cute," I say, proceeding in pinching his cheeks _'cause you can't help it, really, when you're faced with a smol bun-bun named Jeongin._

He scrunched his face which made him a lot cuter and I almost melted.

Chan laughed and placed an arm around Jeongin's shoulder. "Yeah right? He's so cute I just wanna place him inside my pocket and let him stay there forever! Wait a minute, I brought you here to eat! You don't want to?" he asks us as he offered me some garlic bread.

" _Ya_ , Chan hyung, Kat and I already ate our brekky so don't feed her again because she'll be bloated!" Felix says, getting a hold of a garlic bread and then...eating it himself.

Chan raised his eyebrow at him. "Hm? Yeah? I'm gonna pay...you really don't wanna?"

Felix's eyes me, grabbing my hand, " _Oi_ , you told me you're still hungry, right? C'mon let's eat and use up all of hyung's credit! _Gaja, gaja_!" he laughs gleefully, waddles away, pulling my wrist. I sent Chris an apologetic smile.

Felix practically ordered pizza as if he hasn't eaten earlier. Being modest, I just ordered a matcha frappe. Felix kept on insisting that I should buy some bagels and rolls but I said no.

When we returned, Chan gave Felix a disapproving stare and spoke in Australian, whilst checking his phone. "Ah, _uri_ Baby Changbin's snowed under--" I cut him off.

"But it's summer...?" I asked. Jeongin and I looked at each other, unable to understand what he's trying to say. Jeongin shrugged.

Felix and Chan looked at each other, and laughed. "Nah, he's busy." Felix clarifies. He then translates it to Jeongin who nods and giggles, probably getting some inside joke I don't know about. I sipped from my frappe.

"What? Why?" I asked. "Why are you laughing Jeongin-ah?" I turned to Jeongin. Ah, what a beaut.

"Noona, it's because eveytime they eat, they pick on Changbin hyung and let him do all the cleaning!" Jeongin answers my question. I sat next to him. Felix is still eating his pizza.

"Jeongin-ah..." I say, wrapping my arms around his arm. "You probably shouldn't do that to Changbinnie!"

"Eh, noona, Seungmin hyung says so--"

I poked his nose. " _Ya_ , when it comes to Seungmin you do everything."

"Kat! Come back here!" Felix says, brows furrowed while chewing. What a cutie.

"No, c'mere!" Chan says, teasing Felix.

"No, I want to be with Jeongin." I say, snuggling closer to Jeongin, who is giggling. Felix stands up and grabs my hand, urging me to stand up.

"Don't harass the youngest!" he says, his voice sounding a lot deeper. Chan watches with amusement in his eyes, smiling, his dimples showing, his chin resting on top of his hand.

"I'm not harassing him! I'm just being affectionate! Y'all can do it to him...why can't I?"

"Because you're a girl, goddamnit. Even if he's younger than you by two years--" he tells me with a low voice, in English, looking sideways at Chris. Felix bit his lip.

Chris shook his head. "No, no! Don't mind me! I can't hear you."

A thought suddenly entered my mind. A smirk formed on my lips as I mocked him. "Do you feel it, Felix? I think you're jeal--"

He turned away and went back to his seat, suddenly busy with eating pizza again. Jeongin looked at him, puzzled, and then looked at me and damn he looks like a cute confused pup. Chan's holding his laughter in, saying, "This is the best way to spend my credits during this week. We should do this more often with the others!"

 


	11. fluffy felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry if there are any typographical errors in this chapter and the next bc i always write this before going to sleep lols thank you for reading i love you <3 please do comment hehe

"Kittykat, hug me please?" Felix says.

I shot him a look. "What is wrong with you? First, you kiss me out of _nowhere_ , then you act so weird yesterday when we ate brunch with Jeongin and Chan, and now you're clingy as hell? Did you get a cold?" I felt his forehead, but then he grabbed my hand, placed it around his shoulders and hugged me. A bear hug.

"Agh! That's better!" he exclaims, swaying me side to side.

"Felix! Can't breathe!" I struggled, pushing him off but he's chuckling. I can't help but to laugh, too. He's just so cute and unpredictable.

"You hug the others, why can't I? Please _noona_?" he complains, his mouth so close to my ear, his voice giving me freaking chills. _Okay, what the fuck. That noona came out of nowhere and I wasn't ready!_ He caressed my hair. "Mm!" he says, then snuggled closer and tightly wrapped his arms around my body.

" _Ya, jinjja,_ I can't breathe!" I told him. He let me go after a few seconds, laughing gleefully. I took my phone and there was a notification. It was Seungmin. He says he'll come over my house with Woojin, Jeongin and Hyunjin. "Felix, Seungmin says they're coming."

"Ah, no, tell them go to Chan hyung's instead," he whined, laying his head on my lap.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're _really_ weird, Felix. Why are you so fluffy today?"

He smiled at me. It always fucking gets me. "I just feel like it."

And...allow me to narrate the things that have happened when the four arrived. Seungmin was happily dancing around, chanting _Changbin hyung’s not here, Changbin hyung’s not here_ with Woojin, Jeongin and Hyunjin laughing at his sillines. Felix pouted at them, especially at Seungmin, who's happy that Changbin's not here.

Seungmin decided to suddenly cook omelettes for us (what a cutie). Hyunjin complained, saying he can't eat onions. "Then don't eat," Seungmin replies, standing up after taking a bite and went into the kitchen. Five minutes later he emerges with a plate of freshly-cooked onion-less omelette and gave it to Hyunjin. Jeongin snatched a piece of egg from his plate, but I offered mine, since I got a _lot_ on my plate. Literally. Woojin even ate what's left in my plate. "You didn't bring any chicken?" Woojin shakes his head sadly.

"Too bad, isn't it?" he asks, munching on a forkful of eggs.

"So you just really went here to cook eggs and eat?" I asked Seungmin, with my ' _are you kidding me_ ' face. He laughed, then pinched my cheek.

"Yes, noona," he said, followed by a giggle. Then he _also_ pinched my other cheek.

"You're going to hurt Kat-noona!" Hyunjin says, trying to protect me from the _snail_ that's more like a _snake_. That didn't stop Seungmin from pinching my cheeks, though.

I scrunched my nose and pinched his cute left cheek lightly, " _Aigu_ , _uri_ Seungminnie is growing up into a good man." I patted his head like I'm an old granny praising her grandchild.

" _Ya_ \--" Felix was about to start, but I cut him off.

 _"Ya,_ you can stop pinching my cheeks now, Sunshine," I complained, swatting off his hands. He giggled and let me go. "What! You're blushing! Cute!" I said, laughing.

" _Omo, omo_ , Seungmin-hyung you're so cute!" Jeongin says, followed by a dolphin scream. Woojin stifled a laugh, but failed. He laughed alongside Jeongin.

The topic suddenly turned into _how to be cute in a girl's eyes_ , Hyunjin's suddenly asking tips on how to be popular in school so that he'll do it when school starts. Felix rolls his eyes, saying _why be cute when you can be cool._ Woojin says that he should learn how to sing, because that shit's cool. Woojin gave Hyunjin a few pointers, since Hyunjin raps.

"C'mon, let's practice those heart-melting _aegyo_ s and pickup lines!" I urged him.

He cleared his throat. "I may be allergic to cat fur, but I will never be allergic to you, Kat-noona." Hyunjin says, covering his face with his hands. Jeongin, the cute muffin that he is, screamed like a dolphin once again (after making a face.)

Felix looked at him, at a loss for words. "Wow, you really are a corny dude, aren't you?"

Jeongin and Seungmin sucked a breath, looked at each other, and then laughed, basically falling on to each other and slapping their backs. Hyunjin looks shocked as hell.

I laughed _so_ hard at the way he said it, oh my god. This is one of those rare moments when Felix goes savage. "What--" Woojin laughed at Felix for being so blunt at this moment, because _damn_ , Felix!

They spent another hour and a half before finally leaving. Felix goes home with them as well. "Kat, are you going with us tomorrow at Chan's for a movie?" Woojin asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"That's great then!" He gave me a high five. "We'll be watching horror movies with Jisung. I'm looking forward to your chicken!"

I smiled at him. "Of course! I'll also make cookies." I turned to the other three. "How about you?"

Jeongin speaks up. "I can't, noona. I have summer classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, us too," Seungmin says, refering to him and Hyunjin.

I frowned. "That's too bad. Well, see you again when you're free!" I told them, waving goodbye. They started walking away, but Felix went closer to me, a smile on his face, and said, "See you tomorrow, _noona_! I'll look forward to your cookies and chicken!" he giggled and waddled away, following them.

Oh, boy. It's fluffly Felix once again.

 


	12. felix flipped

"I made cookies and cheesecake!" I say as Felix enters the kitchen. _Chan_ 's kitchen. I am also baking some chicken in the oven, 'cause Chan and Woojin wants some.

"Mum, Dad!" Chan exclaims. "Is the cheesecake done yet?"

"What the hell, Chris, stop foolin' around you fool," I say, letting Jisung's cheesecake cool down. I then placed the cookies _fresh from the oven_ on top of the counter but Chan, too eager to eat some, nonchalantly picks up a cookie only to get his finger burned by both the hot cookie sheet and the hot cookie.

"Ah!" he shouted. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sink, letting the water run over the burned area. I felt Felix watch me as I grab some ice inside the fridge and placed it on Chan's finger.

"Kiss the burn! Kiss the burn!" Chan says, laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Next time, Chris, don't fucking pull off another idiotic stunt like that," I scolded him as I guided his hand in the water, gently massaging the burn.

"Roger that, Kat!" he says, still stupidly smiling.

I turned to look for Felix. "Hey, Felix, can you grab some tissues--where is he?"

Chan chuckles. "I don't know? Maybe he went to the comfort room or something..." He got some kitchen towels and gave me some, to wipe my hands.

" _Oi_ Chan, you know the drill, it's good to go in three minutes," I said, gesturing towards the oven. He nods.

I went to look for Felix and saw him facing his phone. "Who'll come?"

"Jisung, Chanbin...Woojin, 'cause he's gonna get some chicken for his Daejeon trip today..." he trailed away. "That's all. Jeongin has summer classes today, Seungmin and Hyunjin's busy."

"What?" I said. "Woojin's going to Daejeon? Why?"

Felix glanced at me. "Ask him, not me."

I pouted, then nodded and sat beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Can you give me some of that perfume?" _'cause he smells so fucking great._

"No."

"Please?"

"No." he says.

"I'll give you some of mine!” We heard Jisung's voice from the door.

"Squirrel!" I shouted, running towards him. "Cute Squirrel! I missed you!" I cooed.

I seriously treat them like they're all my younger brothers. They got used to it, though.

" _Goyangi_! It's been a while!" he says, offering a hug. Of course I hugged this squirrel. He swayed me side to side. "I'm with Changbin hyung!"

"I made you some cheesecake!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the kitchen. His eyes got bigger, followed by a smile.

"Wow!"

Changbin then enters, in all-black clothing in this hot weather. "Hey, Kat! Hey, Felix! _Meow_!"

"Baby Changbin!" I greeted him, ruffling his hair. "Give me an _aegyo_!" he pouted his lips, then grinned. "Ah, cute! Baby Changbin is so cute! Give me a hug!"

Felix comes up to him, bumping me outta the way. I shot him a glare. "It's been so long!"

"Um, it's only been five days?" Chan snickers, emerging from the kitchen with the warm cookies. We all settle at the living room as Jisung sets up the TV, looking through Netflix. I joined him

"Ah, really, what do you wanna watch, noona?" he asks us while munching on a cookie. A slice of cheesecake is in front of him. His phone beeped, and he took it from his pocket.

"Play a horror movie!" I suggest, poking his shoulder. A grin forms on his lips, nodding. "Eating chicken is best with horror movies."

He checked his phone when it beeped once again. "Oh! He's outside! Chan hyung! Open the door!"

Chan answers with an "alright." Maybe Woojin's picking up his chicken.

Jisung finally settled on a movie. " _Ya_ , why that! Pick another one! I'm not in the mood for horror movies!" Changbin says. Both of us looked at them.

"It looks good, though?" Felix says. "But yeah, let's watch another one!" He says, eyeing me.

"Jisung-ah, don't listen to them. Just press play." I whisper in his ear. Jisung chuckles and nudges me, as I signal him a "shh."

"Minho's here!" Chan yells, and we all turn to see Minho, in his usual flannel. He's carrying a box of donuts and some light alcoholic drinks.

I caught Felix looking at me, and he mouthed, " _Don't drink_." His expression seemed different now that he's seen Minho.

" _Oi_ , Jisung! Felix! You can't drink, got it?" Chan says.

Jisung protested. "But hyung--"

"No means no, you're still a minor. I'll go make some lemonade for you and Felix. How about you, Kat? Are you gonna drink?" I shook my head no.

 _If Chan only knew Felix_ does _drink and he's got a super high alcohol tolenrance._

I laid my eyes on Minho again, and I saw him looking right at me. I smiled awkwardly at him, and he smiled back. Jisung hurried up to him. "I'm glad you came! Chan hyung thought you forgot his address!" He took the paperbag filled with bottles and carried it to the kitchen.

What. Chan knows Minho's going, and he didn't even tell me? What the hell.

Changbin faces Felix, and they chat silently, with Felix looking a little upset. Is it because Minho's here? I walk up to them. "Changbin-ah, can I talk to Felix for a second?" he nods and then gets up a grabs a chicken leg, chatting away with Chan and Minho.

" _Ya_ , don't worry. I'll be fine, if that's what you're thinking." I assure him. Changbin went back beside him, Jisung, Minho, and Chan sat on the floor.

He nodded. I like how he's protective. It feels nice. It's like I have a sibling.

My throat felt a little dry, so I told him I'll go get some water. I got up and went into the kitchen, as I heard the movie. I stood there for a few minutes, letting the fact that he's here sink it. I can hear them silently chatting as the movie progresses, and I smiled to myself. I checked my phone to see a message from my mom, saying I should cook dinner later. I told her I would.

Actually, I am feeling a little uncomfortable, but it's been a while now. I downed the whole glass and placed it in the sink. I was about to go back to the living room when I came face to face with Minho. He's looking right in my eyes and I can't help but feel much more awkward, especially since I remembered our conversation the other day.

"I'm sorry..." I say, giving him space to walk into the kitchen.

He grabbed my wrist. I looked at his hand holding my wrist, and then back at him. "Why? Do you need help?"

He swallowed. "I just...miss you, Kat."

I blinked. _Stop saying those words to me_. He pulled me inside the kitchen again and then did the most unexpected thing: he hugged me, his arms around my body, pulling me closer to his chest. I was so shocked I couldn't even move. "I miss you so much," he mumbles into my hair, kissing my head. It sent me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole. And I'm such a bastard to ask for you to come back...but I," he lifted my chin, "still want you."

"I'm sorry, Minho, but it's all in the past. I'm moving on, so you should, too." I straightforwardly told him, because it really is all in the past now, and I _really_ am moving on.

He looked hurt for a second, but he held my nape and slowly went closer to my lips, but in a split second, I felt his lips just on the side of my mouth. His breath smells a little bit of alcohol now. I move away from his touch, feeling awkward as hell.

Jisung and Chan's scream made me flinch. And then I sensed a presence at the door...Felix, staring at us.

Both of us turned our heads toward him. He looked really upset, his brows furrowed, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes look _really_ angry. "Now that she's okay, you're coming to get her back? I can't believe you. I thought you can't get any more of an asshole, but I was wrong." Felix is about to step inside, but he shook his head, took a deep breath and walked away. I heard the front door open and close as Changbin called him.

Changbin then went into the kitchen. Jisung and Chan followed. "What happened to Felix? Why did he leave?" Changbin asks, worry evident in his face. Chan looks at Minho, disappointed.

"Minho, I thought you're not going to do anything stupid?" he says, then he looked at me. Minho dropped his head, shaking it.

They started to talk it through calmly, but what I do know is that...Felix flipped.

The door flew open after about ten minutes. We saw Woojin, with a guitar case slung over his shoulder, a bear neck pillow on his neck. He looked at us, shocked. "I saw Felix outside. He booked an Uber. What did I miss?"

 


	13. face me, felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont care if some toxic stans (yeah they do exist) out there points out abt woojin and chicken being used in one sentence. all i know is that woojin’s cute and i like to use it on MY FIC. this is fictional so authors/writers can pretty much write ANYTHING they want and u have nothing to do about it because that’s how the authors WANTS it to be. thank you to the ones who are putting up with this fic. I love you. 
> 
> Though Im starting to find my works really trashy so im sorry about that. But anyway here is a new chapter! i hope you’ll like this even though it’s rushed.

" _Really really sorry about the trouble Minho caused_ ," a text from Minho says, " _I didn't mean to make you and Felix upset._ " I know it's not _aegyo_ ing...because that's how he really says the pronoun "I." It's cute, though I'm still thinking about how to talk to Felix. He's been seriously hard headed, always missing my calls and avoiding my texts. He even made Rachel face me when I went over to his house.

"I'm sorry, Kat, but he's not feeling so well," she says, looking awkward but giving me a smile. I nodded and uttered a thanks.

I met up with Minho the next day. He's pretty persistent about talking to me personally, and he also told me he'd like to see Felix, too. "Have you been to Felix's?" he asks. I'm cutting into a blueberry pancake.

I nodded. "Yeah, and he doesn't want to face me. And it's your fault."

He sighed, massaging his temples. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to ruin your relationship--"

I lifted my head to look at him. "The damage has been done, Minho. I told you to stop because I have already moved on. You're the one who played with me when we were still together, and after that, you're also the one to come back and beg when you see that I'm already okay? You're so unfair, Minho."

He dropped his head. "I want to talk to Felix."

"Good luck on making him face you. I'm his best friend and I still can't make him talk to me, what more if you do?"

"Yeah, 'cause he was my best friend years ago, right?" he says.

"If you hadn't been such an ass, all of this wouldn't have happpened..." I mumbled, stirring my drink.

An awkward silence filled our table. I propped my chin on my hand, still not looking at him.

"Felix!" Minho suddenly calls out. I jolt up, looked around the cafe, and saw Felix staring at the both of us. He's wearing a white oversized shirt and tattered black jeans, his hair disheveled. The sunlight is lightly hitting his eyes. He was carrying a cup of frappe, with a bag that seems to contain something. With his stare, I can probably tell what he was thinking right now...

_What are you doing with him?_

I stood up and walked towards him just as he was about to turn around. Minho followed behind me, also eager to talk to Felix. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and demanded him to face me. "Face me, Felix, you little shit. Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, wanting an answer.

"I know what you don't want to happen, but I really think it's more than that. What is it, huh? Tell me. Tell me what the fuck is wrong, Felix! Why aren't you replying to my texts and calls? Why won't you face me when I go to your house! I thought you were my best friend?" I exclaimed, breathing in harshly because I feel like I might pass out.

God, Felix. You're so hard-headed.

Minho kept an awkward distance between him and us, I can feel his eyes on us as I confronted Felix.

Felix sighed, closing his eyes. "S-sorry, Kat...I don't think I can talk to you yet. Especially now that I see you with _him_ ," he says, looking into my eyes. My knees almost turn into jelly as I looked back at him, too much strong emotions are present in there.

There's a hint of blush on his cheeks when he decided to avert his gaze and walk away. I was left there watching his back. Oh. Now I knew what the bag contains. He was carrying a bag of sausages. 

 


	14. a note

dont worry i’ll still finish this story lol.

 

the reason why i made this note was because ive been seeing LOTS of “sexualizing minors” tweet on twitter. it’s really...i dont know, that’s so disgusting. i saw someone reason out that she’s  “also a minor”? that’s not an excuse sis. y’all going out smutty af and it’s not entertainng, it’s annoying. this issue is getting out of hand...

and it’s not only stray kids who has been sexualized. nct, the boyz, and other rookie groups with minors. and ive also seen a tweet about waiting for a certain member’s birthday just so u could sexualize him? what the hell. shame on you. youre so disgusting really.

anyway if there are people reading this, please, if you see someone sexualizing minors, block and report. thank you.

have a nice day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shameless self promotion of a changlix au i did on twitter! here's the link. please read it hehe. it's a fluff au!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [CHANGLIX](https://twitter.com/je0n9ins/status/1018079925784285184?s=21)


	15. finally, felix!

Three days since that day. Ugh, Felix. How can you be so stubborn? He still hasn't talked to me. I tried calling and texting him once, but he still hasn't replied. This guy even turned his phone off. I don't know what to feel about this, actually. He's unusually acting weird. I mean...yes, he's weird (in a really good way), especially when he's with his whole squad, but _this_ weird now, is different. I know he's really upset about Minho and his actions towards me, how he suddenly wanted us back together after playing with my feelings, but I can't help but feel like there's something hidden between Felix's actions.

Felix, what the hell is wrong with you?

I'm also worried about how he's doing. Even if Rachel and his mom assures me that he's fine, not sick or anything. I mean, we almost always spends our days together, and we may fight sometimes, but we always made up before the day ends.

I'm going crazy if I just stay and wriggle around in bed and think about this. _Him_. And the other him. I groaned and scratched my head. That's it.

I can't take this anymore.

I checked the clock and it's already 5 PM. I have an idea. I stood up and fixed myself, wore a simple shirt and shorts ( _so I can easily move around_ ) and I wore a pair of rubber shoes I use whenever I run.

After that, I went out and grabbed a taxi to Felix's. _You won't face me? Then I will make_ you _face me._

As soon as I got out of the taxi and paid, I took a deep breath, staring at his house. This is almost my second house, so I know all the secret shortcuts. Though I might get caught by Olivia or Rachel...or even Felix himself. But that would be okay. Worst case scenario would be if a neighbour or a passerby catches me and decides to report me to the police. Even if the sun's about to set, I still need to be careful if I really wanted to talk to Felix and see how heMs doing.

I looked around. There are no people. I even checked his neighbours' windows, to make sure. I went beside his house, then, tried to unfold the emergency ladder quietly, but failed. I stopped to look at his window at the second floor.

After a few minutes, I decided to climb up after securing my phone inside my pocket. The ladder's kinda rusty, and somehow creaks, but I quickly and carefully climbed up until I reached the side of their veranda. I reached out for the veranda's railing, then placed my foot on the edge. "Shit.." My phone almost went out of my pocket, damn. But I need to hold on tightly and watch my every move. One wrong step and not only my phone would drop.

With all my strength, I pulled my body towards the veranda, swinging my feet up, and finally landing inside. My heart has been pounding so much and my fingers kinda burn, but I fought the urge to laugh because that was my first time trespassing and it was a wicked experience. I then remembered I should not be seen, so I hurriedly crouched and hid myself from the glass door. The door's open just a little, and there was no noise inside. Usually, when I visit him, I'd hear some music, or I'd hear his TV, but it's quiet.

"That's odd..." I whispered.

I stood up once again, and slowly pushed the glass door open, when it fucking opened on its own and Felix went out, with his phone on his ear, then, my phone rang in my pocket _so_ loudly. "Ah!" Felix looked extremely shocked seeing me there in his veranda, he grabbed the railing as he saw me, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. I stared back at him, while still on the floor, my phone still ringing in my pocket.

It has been over a minute before he finally spoke up. He turned the call off, and my phone stopped ringing. "Bloody hell, Kat--"

"I know, I-I'm sorry for trespassing..." I said, suddenly ashamed. I missed Felix. Really really missed him. I dropped my head, and suddenly tears are forming in my eyes.

"No, dummy. Blimey, why would you do that? Is this my new front door now? That’s dangerous.” he crouched down beside me and pulled me towards him. I can't resist the urge to hug him back, and there, I cried in his arms. I was overwhelm with relief and my emotions were everywhere. I missed his scent.

"Finally, Felix, you talked to me..."

He chuckled lightly, caressing my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shameless self promotion of a changlix au i did on twitter! here's the link. please read it hehe. it's a fluff au!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [CHANGLIX](https://twitter.com/je0n9ins/status/1018079925784285184?s=21)


	16. felix’s favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry for the late and ugly update
> 
>  
> 
> omg it rhymes

He did scold me as he pulled me inside. “You are out of your mind, Kat. That shit’s really dangerous. I don’t know what I would do if you get hurt because of me. Next time, please, _please_ don’t do that again. You’re giving me a heart attack.”

“You should probably stop hiding from me when we have misunderstandings...” I told him, as he went into the kitchen. He comes back with tea. He then went to sit in front of me, and he radiates an aura that a person has when he wants to talk about something kinda serious.

"Are you calm yet?" he asks, watching my face as I sipped tea. It’s hot, quite tangy. It has a floral sweetness and aroma, and I know right then it's chamomile. His parents’ favourite. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Mhm..." I hummed. "Where's Olivia? Rachel?"

"Oh, they're at the mall. With mom and dad. They'll be back in about two hours...shopping for clothes." he says, drumming his fingers against the table and nibbling on his lower lip. It's so quiet that I had to push myself to talk because it's awkward as hell. I am so not used to this scenario.

"Hm? Why didn't you go with them? Your clothes suddenly enough for you?" I asked him, trying to crack a joke, to make the atmosphere less awkward.

It was _kinda_ helpful, because he laughed. "No. I really planned to talk to you today, that's why I'm left here." He stopped laughing, but his smile was there.

"What did you want to talk about? Is that what you're going to tell me earlier? When you called while I was sprawled outside your veranda?" I bowed my head, remembering the scenario earlier. We're close, but what I did was really embarrassing, climbing up his terrace and surprising him and almost giving him a heart attack. Sheesh.

"No, no. I called you earlier because I wanted to make you come here...I talked to Minho hyung. We met earlier."

That made me whip my head back up at him. He is looking straight at me, "We...talked," he repeated.

I nodded, then finished my tea. "Well, what happened?"

He fiddled with his fingers, and laid his eyes on his hands. "Um...I--he told me that...that he feels bad...and that he knows there's nothing between us. And that I'm trying to get you away from him when all he wanted was to say sorry and fix your relationship.”

I nodded once again, urging him to go on. He looked at me and continued speaking. "I was really surprised, because as you know, we aren't really close since I came back here in Korea three years ago, right? But I do remember he's really shy and has always held himself back from saying things running through his mind...you also know that, right? I don't know, I guess time really changes people. Because this time, he didn't hesitate to tell me he'll get you back. _Anything it takes_ , he told me," he bowed again, and I can't help but think, _oh, Felix really is a little kid._

But then, because of the words he told me, my heart suddenly beat faster I had to take deep breaths.

"He did apologize to you, right? That day at Ho Ho Myoll?" he asked.

Oh, right. That day. "Yeah, he did." I remember. Felix saw that.

"And that day when we were at Chan hyung's?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded, remembering the way Minho looks and how he lost weight and his eyes, pleading, his hands, holding on to mine.

"When I saw you with him, I was controlling myself because to be honest? I really want to punch Minho hyung. He has the nerve to suddenly come back when you're now doing so well, noona..." he looked back at me again, his eyebrows furrowed.

" _Ya,_ thou shalt not get physical. That's bad. He's still your hyung, and a friend. Even if you’re doing it because you care about me, thank you, but I can’t let you do that. Not because I’m still into Minho, but because I can’t let you do something terrible." I tell him. "You can always talk to him calmly. Like what you told me you just did earlier minus the 'threatening-Minho part'. You'll understand each other better if you do it that way--"

He cut me off. "I thought, just because Minho hyung apologized, you'd give in that easily? Even if I know you won’t do it, that thought really made my blood boil, Kittykatz. If you ask me, then, no, I would never let you get back together with that drongo who hurt you, even if he tries to convince me he’d fix everything.”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and bowing his head. “I’m sorry if I’m like this, Kittykatz, it’s just that I can’t let myself just stand there and let you be played around, you know? You’re really important to me.”

Felix has really matured, but there's still this stubbornness in him. Nevertheless he has grown so wonderfully as a person. He always looks out for his hyungs, and his sisters, and me. He's so sweet and I really love that about him.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Felix. You're always looking out for me."

He stood up and went beside me, and then he grabbed my hands.

"Please do me a favour, noona..." I noticed that when he's really serious about something, he really calls me noona. It's cute, but it makes me nervous sometimes.

There are only two scenarios when he calls me noona. First is when he likes to tease me. Second, is when he's really serious about telling me something.

"Don't let him mess with your feelings again. Alright?" I nodded.

He cupped my face and stared into my eyes intently. This close, I can see his freckles very clearly, I’m happy he didn’t apply anything today. "I made a promise to fix your heart, _geuchi_? I'm trying to do it...so please, Kittykatz, do this favour. For me. For you."

 


	17. felix caught a flu!

"Felix got the wog!" Chris straightforwardly says as soon as I pressed answer. What the hell is _wog_? I flipped my laptop open and searched for it as I asked him.

"What the heck is that, Chris?" I asked, scrolling through Google. _Racial or ethnic slur? What the hell is Chris talking about?_ Chris' voice seemed panicked, and I can't focus on looking up the definition--

"Flu, Kat. Felix caught a fucking flu--"

"Say what now?!" I say into the phone, closing my laptop shut. This time, I'm the one who cut him off. And this time, I'm the one who panicked. What the fuck. That's dangerous.

"He caught a flu!" he exclaims. "I heard from Rachel it's pretty bad--"

"Influenza?" I gasped, covering my mouth in horror. Oh my god. What did you do to have flu, Felix?

"Kat, let's go visit him. I'm getting ready. I think Binnie and Seungmin wants to go visit him, too." He hanged up. I hurriedly dressed up and went out. I tried calling Chris, but he's not answering anymore. Maybe he's there already.

After we just made up, this happens...ugh. God, Felix.

I rang the doorbell. Twice. Thrice. Then it opened and revealed Felix's mom. "Good day, Mrs. Lee," I greet her. "I came here to check on Felix."

"Oh, I would like to let you come in but you might get his sickness--it's contagious," she says.

I shook my head at her. "No, it's okay. I will just check him and see how he's doing. Please?"

She smiled. "If you say so. But be careful okay?" I nodded at her. "He's in his room."

I went up the stairs and walked towards his closed bedroom door. I knocked, and after a few seconds, it opened, revealing Felix with a face mask and a hand sanitizer on his hands. His eyes became large.

"Why are you here!" Felix told me once he sees me standing in front of his bedroom door. "I told Chris hyung to tell you I'm visiting a relative! Ugh, my head hurts," he went to his bed, massaging his temple.

"He told me he'll come here with Seungminnie and Baby Changbin?" I said. There was a table beside his bed, with bottles of energy drinks and his meds, I assume.

 _Damn you Chris_. I should've known he's joking with me earlier! First, he didn't confirm it was an influenza. Second, I can't even see his shadow anywhere in here. And third, it doesn't look like influenza to me. Or is it?

"You might get it. Agh, damn, Chan hyung, making you come here when I told him I'm okay..." he mumbles, his brows furrowed while typing in his phone.

"Chris says you have influenza, of course I'm gonna visit you! I was so worried when he called me earlier--"

"Chan hyung's overreacting! I only have stomach flu!" His eyebrows crinkled, then held his stomach. He closed his eyes. "Ah, damn..."

"How long did you have it?" I asked him, sitting on his bed. I placed my bag beside me and felt his neck. He has a fever, his skin's so hot.

"About four days now..." he says. "Don't come too close. You might get it, Katz."

"Oh, so that was why you ditched us yesterday! I felt upset yesterday, I thought you really hung out with Jinah again..."

His eyes flipped open. "What? Who told you?"

"Channie." I said, opening the ointment container and wiped a bit of it on his temples, gently massaging it.

"That hyung, really. He really likes to mess around." I chuckled.

"Did you see the doctor?" I asked him as I placed three of my fingers across his wrist, finding his neiguan, and then, I placed my thumb on it, massaging between the tendons to relieve his nausea.

It's good that I learned this in school. Finally comes in handy.

He spoke with his eyes closed. "Yeah, mom and dad called the family doctor as soon as she found out. The doctor told me that since I'm healthy, I can recover without complications in one and a half weeks. I also have lots of medications. Antiemetics," he gestures towards the little table set beside his bed, filled with bottles of Vita500, bananas, plate of toast, and his medicine, "and I drink them on time. Even if it tastes so damn awful." He clutches his stomach again.

I nodded, relieved. "That's good to know. So...what else can I do?"

"Please make this your last visit for now. I don't want you to get this. It's terrible; the first three days I think I puked my guts out. And not to mention the--" he winced. "I better not say it."

"Okay, maybe that's all right--"

"One more thing," he said. "Be my girlfriend, noona. I searched that medicine up on Google." He gave me a teasing smile, pulling his face mask down. "They say it's really effective."

I stood up and got my bag. "I think you're having a delirium, Felix. Rest a lot okay? I won't be visiting you for a while because you said so. But don't you dare ignore my calls and messages or I'll punch you in the face when you get better." I caressed his hair lightly.

He nods, smiling like a little kid. "I can't wait to kiss you after all this, Katz."

 


	18. special: choking channie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not the end lol. and y'all the teasers jckafbowdkla i just cant--they dropped the first teasers all at once and im not okay! my heart cant take it anymore lmao

 

"How dare you play with me you bastard," I told Chris as soon as he opened the door. He laughed gleefully at me, as I grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks so hard.

"Aaah--no--stop! Kat!" He says, while still laughing like it's so funny. I put him in a headlock because I'm really pissed off.

"No! First you told me he ditched us to hang out with Jinah. And now you told me he has a fucking flu when all he has was gastroenteritis!"

"AGH! But it's stomach _flu_!" He argued, laughing once again. He got out of my headlock, massaging his neck while laughing.

"That's not the same idiot!" I gritted my teeth and hit his arms. He shielded himself from my fists. "You are so annoying!"

"But you did visit him right? You happy?" He says in a really annoying voice that I want to punch his face.

"Of course I visited him! You made me panic!" I yelled. "Ugh, I'm going home!"

"No thank you?"

"None!"

I can still hear his obnoxious laugh with the door closed.

 


	19. shameless self promotion lol

i did another stray kids au on twitter! it's a minsung au. hehe. please read it!!! thank you! here's the link

[MINSUNG](https://twitter.com/skizzesaus/status/1022770077228195840?s=21)


	20. feisty, felix

It was another No Felix Day, and it feels so empty and boring. Calls and texts and snaps and tweets doesn't compare to the times we hang out and chill. I mean, yeah I do hang out with Chris and the others while Felix isn't there but it's different with him. He's my bestfriend, and he was my first friend out of all of them.

I'm so sick of No Felix Day, though. I miss that boy.

Mom gave me some of her pasta for lunch, and I ate it, reminding me of Chris. The last time I ate spaghetti bolognese was a week ago, where he decided to cook for me, Jisung, Woojin and Hyunjinnie.

While eating, though, I was surprised to see Seungmin calling. I answered it.

"Noona! Jeonginnie says that we can visit Felix now," Seungmin says into the phone. It sounds a little choppy so I listened in carefully and asked him again.

"What did you say Seungminnie?" I asked him, placing my chopsticks beside my plate.

"Felix is okay now! Wanna come and visit him with us?" I clearly remembered Chris toying with me about Felix's condition, but it's Seungmin who makes me come with them. Should I believe him? Maybe I should. It's Seungmin after all.

"Um, okay, I'm gonna come over later. After lunch. See ya," I tell him and then I hanged up. It's 11:46 AM. It's quite hot again today, but mom decided to crank the air conditioner up.

"Kat, how is Felix doing? He has gastroenteritis, right? It's been so long since I've seen him..." mom says as she finishes her plate.

"Oh, Seungmin says he's okay now...Maybe I'll visit him later. His whole squad's gonna be there to check on him, too," I say.

She nods and stands up to get our plates, as I went on with my dessert. "Apple pie's great, mom. Can I bring some? For Felix?"

She smiled knowingly at me, then goes to the kitchen. What? I shrugged and went on eating as I scroll through my Twitter feed. Nothing interesting...oh but wait there are lots of dating issues going around. And a sasaeng? Harassing an idol? I rolled my eyes and continued scrolling. _Stupid sasaengs._ But then, mom placed two apple pies in front of me. I looked at her questioningly, as I watched her wrap it up. "Uhm, mom?"

"What?" she asks back. "It's for Felix. A gift. And for the boys, as well."

I smiled. "Oh! Okay, mom. Thanks."

I took my plate and placed it on the sink. Then, I headed up and took a shower, before dressing up and putting on makeup. I wanna see him already. I missed that kid.

That's why when I reached his house and from the first floor I could hear their voices and laughter, I sprinted up and, without knocking, barged into his room. "Felix!" I exclaimed. His surprised face greeted me, and I ran towards him and gave him a hug. The other guys were shocked by my sudden appearance, yells of surprise came out of their mouths and their eyes are as big as saucers. Cute kids.

"Woah!" Changbin exclaimed.

"You scared me, Kat!" Jisung reacted, his hand on his chest. I laughed. Sorry, squirrel.

"Sorry guys, I just missed this guy so much!" I said, pinching his cheek. He lost a little weight, though.

"Oh my god, Kat, is this a new way of attempting to give me a heart attack after that day?" Felix asks, chuckling, hugging me back.

They're all here. Well...except for one. But they're here. I knew it...Chris is really the only one who has the guts to fucking play with me.

"You sure you got rid of all the contagious germs?" I asked him, letting go of the hug.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Duh, of course Kittykatz." I ruffled his hair. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have let these guys come in."

"Sassy as ever. Y'all...who wants some apple pie?" I asked, raising the boxes. It's still warm, because the weather's too hot.

"Me!" Hyunjin says. Seungmin gets up and grts the other box as they head out together.

"Felix hyung, do you have vanilla ice cream?" Jeongin asks. Felix nodded.

Woojin stands up. "Well, then, why don't we all head down and eat? Last one to leave will clean the dishes! And make sure Changbin's the one! Let's go!"

They all rushed out, laughing so hard as Changbin yelled at them, " _Ya!_ Why is it always me, you fools!" Jeongin giggles as he and Jisung push him back inside the room. They are so fucking funny. Changbin looks at us, trying to get some help. "I need help!?" but then realizes something, seeing us still inside the room.

Oh, I know Changbin will think of making one of us to do the dishes, but he ain't getting it because I brought them food and Felix just got better. Felix and I looked at each other and tried to supress our laughter..."Oh wait--!" his eyes got bigger and rushed out, running behind the two. "Ha! You can't do that to me again!"

I grabbed hold of his arm. "NO, you'll clean, Binnie!" I said, pulling him. He clawed at the door frame and shook his head, yelling _no no no, Gyu's downstairs!_

" _Noe_ , you will clean, hyung!" Jeongin teases, pushing him inside the room. That Aussie accent though. Felix laughed at Jeongin's cuteness.

"What's happening in there?! We can hear the rumbling of the floor all the way to the kitchen!" Chan exclaims from downstairs.

Suddenly, amidst the chaos, Felix loosens my grip on Changbin and says, "Okay go on, hyung! Eat all you can, aight?"

Changbin rushed through the door with Jeongin. "Of course I will!"

"Changbin hyung's so funny," Felix says, chuckling as he folded his blanket. I can't help but to laugh with him.

"He'll clean up whatever happens, though," I add. "Since when did you get better?"

He sighed. "About two days ago--no, three. I didn't tell you because you might still get it. I wouldn't want any of you to get this. It's really horrible. I can't even talk to Olivia at Rachel face to face, we only communicate through texts."

I nodded. "You lost weight." He did lose a little weight, but it's nothing a Korean barbeque burger can't change.

He groaned. "Ah, yeah. This stomach is so nasty, I'm telling you. I don't ever want to have that kind of sickness again. The whole two weeks I got it, I only ate a few kinds of food and it's sickening as fuck. Crackers, bananas, gelatin, toast. Well, I did eat some chicken...but I missed pizza. And crepes. And ice cream. Strawberry smoothies. I miss everything we used to eat with them."

I patted his head. "Oh, don't be so overdramatic. You can eat those again in a few more days."

"Oh, right, Katz," he said as if he suddenly remembered something. He walked towards me and said, "Remember what I last told you when I asked you to make it the last visit while I'm sick?" he asks, his voice low.

Hm, the guys downstairs are oddly quiet. Oh well. I'm amazed at how apple pie can pacifiy them for a while.

"What?" I tried to remember, but...what is it? "I don't remember...?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed.

He smiled his signature sunshine smile. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I think so? Because if I haven't then, I wouldn't be asking such questions."

He averted his gaze and held my hand, smiling shyly and his cheeks turned red. What the hell is happening? "Do you want to remember what it is?"

"Y-yes? I don't know, but I'm curious," I told him because what the fuck was that? I really am curious and I really don't remember what he's talking about. Seriously, it felt like years since I last talked to him personally.

"Okay..." he says in a whisper. Something about his eyes made me feel giddy. And nervous. And--Fuck. Fuck! I remember it now!

He held my nape and placed his lips on top of mine, I haven't had even a split second to react. It's too sudden--the _kiss_ he's talking about that day. Felix placed both my arms around his shoulders, then placed his hands on my waist. His soft lips molded against mine, perfectly. Something thumped outside the room, so Felix pulled away and sighed. I looked at the open door. Then, he looked at me again with that smile of his. "I like you so much, Katz."

"Feisty. Really really feisty," I rolled my eyes at him, trying to hide my flushed face, but he just laughed at me.

"Let's go down now, shall we? Those guys could gobble all those pies up in..." He says, leading us to the opened door-- "a few seconds...?

Only to find the seven of them huddled together beside the door frame, looking like complete and total idiots eavesdropping at our conversation earlier, with Chan's finger on his lips, and his hand on Jeongin's mouth, Seungmin and Hyunjin with their eyes closed, Woojin looks utterly shocked, Changbin hugging Gyu, and Minho was covering Jisung's mouth for him--

W-wait...one, two, three, four...they're eight. Minho was there, too. When did he arrive? He smiled sheepishly at me as soon as our eyes met.

Hyunjin opened his eyes, and looked at them. _"Kkak...kkak...kkak..."_ They all rushed downstairs, and leaving us behind.

Felix face-palmed. "Crazies. Those guys, really. Why did I become friends with them."

I giggled, pulling his hand as we descended down the stairs. "You love them, anyway."

"I love you." he says. Fuck, don't make me feel weird as shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. are you still alive after i am who? after my pace? after the twitter q and a? no? GURL SAME.
> 
> i am bald.
> 
> ps. i didnt make the kiss so detailed, just because HAHA kidding. it's because im really not comfortable with writing it lol. i dont wanna write something that makes you all think that im s*xualizing them or whatever so, hehe. a cute innocent kiss <3  
> pps. let's all stream my pace!! never reupload the mv within 24 hrs of release anywhere. let them all watch on the official channel and let's give our babies their well-deserved 1st win!


	21. special: chasing changbin

" _Ya hyung!_ " Felix yelled at Changbin, who tried to get away. The only ones left at Felix's house was Changbin, Woojin and Seungmin--the moment they heard Felix coming at them, Seungmin literally pushed Changbin on to Felix, making Changbin whine. "What the hell was that for, Seungmin!"

Seungmin hid behind Woojin and mocked Changbin. "You gotta have to clean~ hyung~" Then, he laughed, alongside Woojin.

Changbin threatened him by lifting his hand and glaring at Seungmin, but they just laughed at him. "Changbin, you can't do that to Seungmin." Woojin says. "Just clean up so we can go home already."

"If you want me to clean so much why don't you just leave me here!" Changbin says.

"We can't do that Binnie. It's dangerous if a _rich kid_ like you wanders the streets at this time of night." Woojin answers him, with Seungmin nodding.

"Hyung~ Please~ For Jjikseu~" Felix comes up to Changbin, and links their arms together. Felix (yet again) gives Changbin his sunshine smile. "I just got better. I can't clean." Felix adds, pouting.

Changbin scratched his head as he started to pick up the plastic bag scattered on the carpeted floor and on the table, which were empty. It used to contain the snacks they ate earlier while watching a movie. Felix watched, covering his mouth to hide his smile. "Are you gonna do it?" Changbin went to let Gyu seat up on the sofa. He patted its head.

"What else?" Changbin spat as he went into the kitchen and the three of them were left there, stifling their laughter.

"Hyung! Don't worry we'll take care of Gyu!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the v live earlier was so lit y'all uwu. the moments i rlly remembered are; woojin singing "jal hago isseo", woochan with jeongin, felix eating up his team's only corndog and churro (cutie), seungminnie hitting the watermelon, jisung pouring SPOONFULS of red bean paste and chocolate syrup on his bingsu, smol changbin eating a smol ice cream, minho threatening the members with the arrow telling them to applause (lmao!) and hyunjin coughing bc of his bingsu MEGA UWU anyway congrats to us stays and stray kids for reaching 8.2 (the views froze smh. youtube wyd!) and have you guys seen the photocards in the album?1!?1 THEY WERE FREAKING ADORABLE!!!
> 
> ps. i am like minho; adding LOTS of items on my cart at online stores but never buying it XD  
> pps. CHAN how much LOWER could you go when you play limbo HSKSBAJHDJA (but i was so surprised w/ jisung lmao he did really well~)


	22. french fries with felix

There was no line in front of Shake Shack today, and it was a good sign. We wouldn't have to wait for so long before eating greasy, cheesy burgers and fries.

"Are you ready to gain some weight, Felix?" I asked as we stood in front of Shake Shack, looking at the signage. It's been a week since Felix got better, and he says he would like to regain his normal weight, his weight before he got sick.

" _Let's go,_ " he says as we enter the shack. The smell of burgers and fries are _everywhere,_ wafting through the beautifully adorned restaurant. We decided to sit at a two-seater table, one near the huge-ass glass windows. "What do you wanna eat?"

I offered him my money, but he says it's his treat so I let him do what he wants. "Shroom Burger with bacon and Shacksauce. And also some crinkle cut cheese fries."

He nodded. "I'll go and get it. Wait here."

He arrived in a few minutes as we are served by our orders. I looked at his burger. "Oh, is that a Double cheeseburger with bacon?" I asked as I watched him munch into it and get some of his fries. He nodded.

I took my Fountain soda and took a sip. "Ugh, I'm jealous. I should've ordered that one as well."

"Regrets are always at the end," he says with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at him. "But this still tastes so good with that shacksauce. And with fries." I suddenly noticed the shape of the fries, and reminded me of that one bad hair day he had. "These fries looked like your hair last time you had a bad hair day!" I exclaimed, showing it off.

He swatted my hand away. " _Ya_ , stop teasing me, Katz."

I shoved fries into my mouth. "But it still looks like your hair. French fry Felix."

He took my burger and covered my line of vision. " _Eat_."

I got it from his hands and ate it, in a span of three minutes, it's gone. I'm left with Felix fries. "Who among us is the one who needs to gain weight again?" he asks, eating his fries.

"You." I answered.

"It doesn't look like that to me."

"But it looks like that to me."

He got up and pinched my cheek. "You're getting fat, Kittykat. Cute!"

I groaned. "Agh! It hurts!"

He chuckled and finished his fries. "I wish we had these in Australia. It's so good."

"There's no Shake Shack in Australia?" I asked.

He shook his head. "None. But we also have lots of burger places in there, which is quite nice. Even cafes and fine dining have burgers. To be honest, I miss BL Burgers at Darlinghurst. My family and I used eat there once in a while. I'd always order their Beef Burger with liquid Cheese. It's so awesome, Katz, it also has bacon. And their sauce is darn amazing."

It sounds so good. What the fuck. I want another burger. I sighed, imagining what it would taste like.

I dropped my head on the table. "Oh, now I feel a little hungry again."

He laughed. "Kat, if you keep this up, _you'll_ become fat instead of me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is getting uglier ugh


	23. fleshy felix!

"I want to go the the food park, Katz." Felix calls me while I'm in the middle of washing my clothes at the Laundry Project. Why would he want to go to the food park again?

_Kat, do you really have to ask that question?_ I sighed.

I placed the second batch of my dirty clothes in another machine, closed it, and pressed start. I watched as my clothes go round and round, the machine filled with water and bubbles.

"So do you wanna get obese or something? Felix, we've been eating at food parks and burger shops and restaurants for weeks? What's your plan now?" I asked, my hand on my temple. I don't know if I should laugh at him or not.

I can hear his pout and whiny voice through the phone. "I just wanna hang out with my girlfriend...."

Fuck. Suddenly I can't find my voice. I feel like my face is super red (and the weather's super hot!) My heart throbbed wildly in my chest and I felt like I need air. I went out the laundromat and tried to conceal my smile. " _Ya,_ I'm still not your girlfriend--"

" _Wae!_ " he whined, yet again.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm not, aren't I?"

"Ah, you're so annoying, noona. How many times do I have to tell you that I like you so much?" he asked, frustrated. I fought the urge to laugh.

" _Ya,_ you're such a kid. Come over here and let's have some coffee and pastries, all right?"

"Okay." He says. I went into the laundromat's cafe, while still waiting for my laundry to finish. It really takes a long time and I usually just hang around in the lounge or have some choquettes or croissants.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm doing laundry, at Laundry Project. At Yongsan- _gu_ , you know where that is, right?" I asked. Of course he knows, because he has been living in Korea for years now...

"Uh-huh. I usually go there with Rachel," he says.

"Okay, see you in a few. I'm gonna hang up now," I told him and hanged up. I ordered coffee and found a place by the window; a high chair facing outside, giving me a pretty view of the street outside. I was sipping coffee as I got advantage of their free wifi when a certain shadow from outside blocked the sun.

I looked up to see Felix, with Hyunjin's dog, Kkami, outside, smiling at me. His smile is brighter than the sun, to be honest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. Then, gave me a flying kiss. What the hell. "I love you. Let's hang out!"

Then, I watched as he walked inside the cafe. Kkami ran towards me, asking for a pet. I did pet him, crouching down the floor. Felix took my hand and pulled me up. "What?" I asked. Fuck I feel nervous. Something in his eyes makes my heart beat faster.

He hugged me. "Why is Kkami with you?" I asked him, curious.

"Ah, I came here for you but you paid more attention to Kkami," he complained, but answered my question anyway, "I'm looking after him because Hyunjin's busy for the day and no one was left to take care of him...." I can hear his whiny and pouty voice again and I can't help but to giggle.

"Felix, you're getting fleshy and squishier! _Thicc,_ " I joked, pinching his cheeks.

He smiled. "I love you Katz."

"Stop that," I tell him.

"Okay, I love you." He kissed my forehead and said, " _Yeochin_."

I laughed. "You really went here for that? _Namchin_?"

"Mmhmm..." he hummed.

 


	24. special: hyunjin is a hacker

Felix really did hang out with me while I was waiting for my laundry to finish. He ordered iced coffee, asking, "how do you get yourself to drink _hot_ coffee in this paricularly _hot_ weather, Katz?" I rolled my eyes at him, stating that the laundromat is air conditioned and that I'm in the mood for some hot coffee, as I let Kkami sit on my lap and pet his head.

"Iced coffee is, like, 70% ice," I tell him.

"That's why it's called _iced coffee,_ Katz," he shakes his head, as he typed away in his phone.

I shot him a glance, "I know. I'm just saying. I'd rather have their coffee shakes."

He pouted. "Ah, whatever. It's still coffee."

Just then, we saw a wild Hyunjin frantically running towards the laundromat from across the street. He entered the shop, sweating, and out of breath. "Kkami!" he calls, and Kkami jumped from my lap towards him.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Felix," he says, taking a seat beside him. He looks over at me, smiling, "Hi, noona!" I waved at him.

"Um, do they have a wifi?" He asks, looking around. He's hugging Kkami and they look so cute.

I nodded. "Yeah, the girl on that counter types it in your phone when you order."

"Ah, I don't have money--"

"I'll let you borrow--" Hyunjin cut Felix off.

"No! Your interest is high! No way! I'll just have to..." he gave Kkami to Felix. Then, he took his laptop out from his bag and opened it, clicking on some apps and typed I don't know what. He then took his phone out.

"Are you doing it again?" Felix asks as he watched him, while he sipped his iced coffee and cradled Kkami in his other arm.

Hyunjin nods, but he's focused on what he's doing, until...they looked at each other and high-fived. "Did it!"

"What did you do?" I asked, scooting closer towards then and taking a look...oh no they didn't...

"You hacked their wifi?" I asked, my voice low.

He nods smugly. “Minho hyung taught me.”

"Hyunjin is a hacker, noona." Felix says.

 


	25. felix feels..funny

Minho and Felix made up. Of course there's still awkwardness between them, and between us, but I hope it'll all go away in time. The day after they made up, Minho and I also decided to talk, just to clear everything up. I don't have feelings for him anymore, as I've said before, it just felt like I had a little crush on him while we were dating, but it's nothing more than that...that was why I got over him so easily.

It was a cloudy morning. When I arrived at the café, he was already there, reading a pocket book. He looked up when he sensed me, and smiled. Then, he closed the book as I walked towards the table where he sat. A pretty cactus in a pink pot adorned the table, a cup of coffee was in front of him. "What do you want to drink? I wanted to order something for you but--"

"No, it's okay, Minho. I just ate breakfast." I politely declined, smiling at him. He nodded.

He always looks good. Really. His brown eyes, cute lips and pretty teeth...though it does not make me feel giddy and flustered about it, like the way I used to when we were still dating.

"What did you want to talk about, Minho?" I asked him. Felix was hesitating a little about our talk, but I told him I just wanted to hear Minho out.

He sighed. "I wanted to clear things up. Please let me explain myself."

I had nothing to say, and also that's the reason why we're here today, so I just nodded and looked him in the eyes as he started talking. "You and Felix are together now, right?" I nodded again, averting my eyes and looked at the bookshelf behind him. I saw him smiling at me. "That's great, Kat. Anyway, I wanted to say sorry...again. About everything. The break up, asking you out again, the kiss at Chan's...all of it. I'm so sorry. I'm a bastard." he looked down, and cracked his fingers.

"It's okay, Minmin, really," I said.

His shoulders tensed, his eyes widened a fraction, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah....please don't call me that," then, his cheeks flared. He covered his entire face with his hands. Then I realized I called him _Minmin_ , my pet name when we were still dating.

I felt my cheeks become hot, too. I averted my gaze. "S-sorry..." Fuck. That's so fucking embarrassing.

He faced me again, chuckling. "I-it's okay...um, so..." he cleared his throat. "That break up over text..." he started, his voice trailing away.

"'Sorry, you're too good for me...' I mean that, Kat. I just feel like...y'know, we don't match? Because I really think you're too good to be true. You're a great person, and I'm just...me. And while we were dating, I can definitely feel something..."

"What do you mean by 'something?'" I asked.

He smiled at me. "One word, Kat. _Felix_. Before we even started dating, I knew what you feel for him."

I shook my head, "That's--I'm--"

"That's because you're not aware. Actually, both of you aren't aware. _I_ know. Chan knows. Everyone knows except you. The way you look at him? You can't deny it. From the very start I know I had nothing on him. But I asked you out, then you said yes, I thought I had won. Then I realized, I was still behind...because you're different when you're with him. You look happier, even when you just come across his Instagram stories or when you see his tweets...I can feel it, Kat, and it hurts... _until now, it hurts a little_..." he bowed his head. "I tried to make you feel that way for me, but it's no use. Because Felix owns your heart."

I am at a loss for words. I don't know how to respond. He noticed all that? He sensed everything, even before I knew it? "After we broke up, I asked you again, hoping for a chance but...I felt pathetic. I knew I had to stop pushing myself to you."

I feel sad for him... "I'm sorry, Minho..." I whispered. I didn't know this was what he felt...and until now he feels this way?

He chuckled and reached to pat my head. " _Ya,_ don't say sorry. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"You felt like I played with you, right?" he laughed. "I could never do that to anyone, Kat. Especially you. I just...had to let you go. Do the right thing, even if it makes me the bad guy. Because you're not happy with me. I tried to accept it, and it works little by little..."

My heart aches for him. If it happened to me, I wouldn't know what to do, wonder if, in the future, there would still be someone for me...I can't even imagine how it feels. He grinned. "I know that look Kat--"

A tear escaped my eye. "You're making me feel bad Minho...."

"Don't. I told you this isn't your fault. I was stupid, so I had to take the consequences of my stupidity--" his phone rang. He looked at it and gestured, and said, "Felix."

He picked it up and answered. "What's up?" he said in English and I can't help but to laugh while I sniffed. I can hear Felix's voice slightly. "What? No! She cried because she felt bad! _Ya_ , Felix! Your voice--it hurts my ear."

".... _Katz!_ " I heard him say from the other line.

Minho rolled his eyes and groaned. He gave me his phone and said, "Your boyfriend is screaming in my ear and it's driving me crazy."

I took his phone. "Kittykat. Can you get out of there?"

"What? That's impolite! You brat. I'll be back home in a few, you're so clingy! Why don't you go cuddle with Changbin for a while?"

I can visualize him stomping his feet and pouting. "Eh, noona, I feel funny...it's so weird..."

I looked at Minho, smiling at me as I talked to Felix. He sipped on his cup.

"You 'feel funny'? I think you mean you're _jealous_."

" _Ya_ , really, I can see Minho hyung from up here staring at you with his googly heart eyes as he sips his coffee. Is that coffee?" What the fuck? I furrowed my brows and looked outside. Then, I saw the arcade from across the street. I looked up the veranda, and saw Felix, Jisung and Jeongin up there.

Minho followed my eyes and saw them as well. "The hell are y'all doing out there? Are you spying on us?!" I asked. I can hear Minho laughing.

Jeongin and Jisung waved at us with both their hands happily and Felix grumpily stared. I saw Jisung get a hold of Felix's phone. "Noona, don't worry, we just got here like three minutes ago. _Jinjjayo_ ~"

Jeongin leaned onto Felix's phone and said, "Noona, Felix says he's _really really_ jealous and that he wanted to snatch you from Minho hyung and hide you from him!" I bit my lip, trying not to smile as I watched Felix struggle to get his phone back.

" _Tsk_ , Felix--Kat noona, earlier he looks like he's--no, Felix-- _he looks like crying_!" Jisung struggled to say as Felix reached for his phone.

" _Ya_!" Felix exclaims and grabs his phone from Jisung's hands. "I-I'm not! And I-I didn't say th-that! Yeah, go on and talk with Minho hyung for hours. We'll just play! Bye!" he turned the call off (with a grumpy face) and marched into the arcade after giving us one more look. The other two waved again at us (laughing hysterically) and followed Felix inside.

"I swear to God, that kid...and those two..." I shook my head as I stared at Minho's phone. I let out a little laugh. He's so fucking funny. I gave it back to him and was shocked to see him staring at me with a little smile on his lips. "W-why?"

"See? He can stop your tears effortlessly." he says, still smiling. He stood up. "Well, then, I said what I wanted to say and to be honest? I feel a thousand times lighter. Thank you for listening to me, Kat."

"O-of course. Sure." I said, nodding. I stood up as well, fixing my skirt.

"We better get going. I don't wanna make your boyfriend angry at me again. Let's go and visit them at the arcade." We went outside, and waited for he traffic light when he spoke again, looking inside the arcade. "Can you grant my one last request?" he murmurs, still looking at the arcade.

Before I even ask what is it, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead quickly. It was so fast. I barely had time to register what happened. The light went red (and also my cheeks), so we crossed the road. "Thank you, Kat.”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof a long one! sorry for the delayed update, i took so long to find some inspiration for this chapter (if ure curious my inspiration was "like we used to" by the rose! it's a beautiful song!) and omg as of aug. 24 2018 we're 2.01 K reads on wattpad!!! thank you so much!!!! i hope you'll all support this fic through the end!
> 
> also, i'm planning another au on my twitter (@SKZOPHRENIA)! a SEUNGJIN au! im so excited about it!


	26. special: morning, minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a mistake HDKSHAKHA i was supposed to update jeongin's special before this one im so sorry. jeongin’s special comes first then this! i dont know what got into me that made me update minho's first! XD anyway if this made you confused im rlly sorry; you can read jeongin's and then minho's special after! thank you!!!!

The alarm went off at 6 AM. I missed jogging and just walking around while there are still no people outside. I don't really feel the need to jog, especially because my body doesn't gain weight easily like other girls. I don't know, no matter how much I eat, I just won't get plumpier than my normal body--if I go on a diet, I'd probably be a walking skeleton.

I secured my phone inside my pocket and zipped it close, as my earphones dangled. I took it and popped them into my ears. Day6's _Shoot Me_ is already a few seconds into the song. I then jogged, I have no particular place to go to, so I went with where my feet would take me.

The sun's starting to go up, the cold air beginning to get a little warmer. The sunlight illuminated the empty road, occassionally, a cars would pass.

I found myself near a bookstore. And, unexpectedly, Minho was there. I jogged towards him. "Morning, Minho."

He sent me a glance and smiled. "Jogging?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was bored. Purchasing another book?" I asked. Still the same old bookworm I used to know. We used to go to bookstores, and when he gets a new book, he'd read it to me until I fall asleep.

He nods. "Yeah, last book of the series I've been obssessed on." He says, turning his head towards the book store.

I smiled. "That's good. I heard you were having a sleepover at Changbin's last night?"

He chuckled. "Oh, right. I actually came from Changbin's house. They're all still asleep, though. And if you're curious, yes, we did finish Jeongin's puzzle."

I laughed.

"Well, then, I better get home. Hope you find that book. Bye!" I waved at him and jogged away.

"Wait!" he called out.

I stopped, and then turned to look at him, confused. "What is it?"

"Um...have you finished _Malice_ yet?"

I sheepishly grinned. "Not yet. It's too deep."

He chuckled. "That's okay. Well, got to go. Be careful." Then, he went inside the shop.

 


	27. special: jeongin and his jigsaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry for the mix up; this special comes first before minho's! i dont know why wattpad suddenly switched the specials, i got confused lol  
> \--

 

"Felix? Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes. Seriously, what does he want now?

"Um..." he murmurs, "We're sleeping over at Binnie hyung's." I can hear silent voices in the background. "Everyone's here."

"All 9 of you?"

"Yep."

That's cute. They really are kids. That's so adorable and I can't help but giggle. A sleepover...

"So? Pyjama party?" I stifled a laugh.

He tsked. " _No_. Just sleeping over but not really sleeping...because Jeongin won't let us sleep until we completed his 3000 piece puzzle of a stream...you know how Jeongin gets what he wants because, to be honest, we're all a sucker for Jeonginnie. It's quiet because they're all so focused."

" _I can't sleep_..." I can hear Chan in the background.

"Of course you can't, we have to finish this," Felix tells him.

" _Insomnia assaulting you, hyung?_ " Jisung asks.

" _I know what you can do to stop insomnia, Chan..._ " Woojin says.

" _Yeah me too!_ " Seungmin piped up.

" _So tell me! What should I do?_ " Chan continues.

I couldn't help but laugh as soon as I heard all that, though my vision is spinning because of drowsiness. "His mom's right. Y'all adore him too much you're willing to do anything for the _maknae_. Are you close to finishing the jigsaw?"

Felix chuckles. "Yeah, about 1/4 more. Well, Katz, I'll hang up. Sleep okay? I just wanted to hear your voice. Good night. Good morning. I love you." He laughed.

I can hear Jeongin's dolphin scream followed by teasing and mocks from the other guys. I laughed.

"Good luck. Love you."

I turned the call off and went back on my bed, laying my head on my pillow, placing my phone on the bedside table. I closed my eyes with a smile on my lips.

 


	28. special: satan’s spawn, seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im sorry i forgot to updateao3 after updating the wattpad one XD SROJGOHLADHV anyway here it is!

[ _third person point of view_ ]

Nine guys are walking around the zoo one day. It was a normal, sunny summer day. They were having fun, but really, you'll never know when misfortune decides to fuck it up.

Well, first off, Changbin insisted that he should bring Gyu while they roamed around the zoo...and he ended up losing him. They looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the plushie, but it's just too impossible. "I trusted you with him, Seungmin! Why would you do this to me!" Changbin says, frustrated.

Seungmin giggles. " _Ya,_ hyung, he's your kid so you should've taken extra measures to take care of him."

"If you hate me, don't drag Gyu into this!" Changbin complained, walking faster as he looked around, muttering _he's so young_ and _he can't be missing just like that_!

"Maybe Gyu hates you too Binnie hyung!" Seungmin teased him. "That's why he went off somewhere!"

Changbin completely ignored Seungmin as he walked, almost running, faster away from them. Jisung saw Changbin get a piece of paper from his pocket, but then directs his attention towards a security guard.

 _This is bad. Children are literally everywhere right now,_ Felix thought, getting a little worried because he knew how much his hyung loved that bundle of cotton. Chan still doesn't know any of this ruckus yet, because he went to get all of them some snacks.

Woojin and Jeongin went to the lost and found booth near the entrance, which was far away from where they are, so the six of them were left to also help and look for Gyu.

"Where's Binnie?" Hyunjin suddenly asks, turning his head.

They all stared at each other, like one of them might be hiding Changbin inside their pockets but...Changbin was missing, too. "What? We _lost_ him too?" Felix asks, exasperated. "Oh my god," he says in English.

"Where could he have gone to?" Jisung asks, looking worried.

"Can we contact his ph--oh shit. It's with me," Felix says, face-palming when he realizes he has Changbin's phone in his pocket. He should've given it back after they took lots of selfies together.

Hyunjin groans. "Damn, what should we do now that Changbin's also gone?"

"I'll contact Chan hyung, see if he can do something about it," Seungmin offered, but really, he feels like exploding with laugher as he punched in Chan's number. It rang, and Chan answered in a second.

"Come over here. Burgers are ready--"

"Chan hyung! We've got good news and bad news. Bad news, Changbin lost Gyu. But the good news is, we lost Changbin as well," Seungmin says with a devilish laugh at his phone.

"That's both _bad_ news, Seungmin!" Felix pouts.

"What the fuck? What happened?" Chan asks, panicked. Seungmin explains that he forgot Gyu was sitting beside him on one of the benches, and when they came back to get him, he's gone. Then, he explains their little argument, and also losing Changbin. "Call him!" Chan exclaims.

"His phone's with Felix, though..."

Seungmin can literally hear Chan's facepalm through the phone. "What kind of misfortune do we have today...oh god. Come over here and let's talk about how we'd deal with this," Chan groaned.

He then dropped the call, sighing. _Idiots,_ he thought.

Felix and Hyunjin are asking people around the zoo. They showed a group of four children, no more than 10 years old, a picture of Changbin.

"We're on a family trip, _oppa_ ," a little girl with curly pig tails and bangs tells Hyunjin, who has both his hands on his hips, looking stressed, "and we should go back to the park because our mom and dad are waiting for us." Felix crouches over them and shows the picture of Changbin, holding Gyu.

"Have you seen this guy, children?" Hyunjin asks with a charming smile.

Minho purchased a cotton candy from a passing cart, and snickers, "He's short and his face is shaped like a cone."

The kids shook their heads in unison, a chubby-looking boy wearing overalls saying, "No, hyung-ssi. Sorry."

"How about the plushie?" Felix asks, pointing at Gyu in the photo.

The children shakes their head yet again.

"Is he your friend? He looks scary," a little girl who looks really identical with the one with pigtails says, pointing at Changbin. _Ah, twins._

"He looks _dark_ ," a boy wearing glasses says, looking at Changbin's photo. Minho stifles a laugh, overhearing the conversation. He walks over, eating the rest of his pink cotton candy with a hand in his pocket, Seungmin laughing alongside him, amused both by the conversation _and_ the fact that Changbin is missing.

Felix nodded. "Yes, he is our friend. Thank you, kids. Go and enjoy the rest of your trip. Bye!"

Felix's smile turned downwards when the children ran off. "What could've happened to Changbin hyung. He's not used to riding public vehicles, you know he's always using his car or his dad's car or hitching rides with us..." he worriedly asks.

"He's so short--we don't know if we can still see him. Maybe someone stepped on him or something," Seungmin says, stifling a laugh.

"Come on. Chan hyung says we should meet up with him at the burger stall," Jisung says, reading Chan's message. His phone _ding_ ed, indicating a new message popped up. "Oh! Chan hyung says Binnie hyung's there!"

The all ran off to the burger stall, and saw Jeongin, Woojin, Changbin and Chan sitting there, eating fries. Changbin was clutching something in his chest, and..."YOU FOUND HIM?" Felix exclaims and runs beside Changbin, who was busy eating his burger. Hyunjin follows, saying he's happy for Changbin.

"Aw, man, I should've hidden it where he couldn't see it that he'd start crying...anyway, congratulations Changbin hyung! You solved the mystery!" Seungmin says, giving Changbin a hug. Changbin rolls his eyes at him as he munched his burger.

"So it was you!" Jisung gasped dramatically, his hand over his mouth.

Jeongin cringed. "It was not difficult to guess."

They all looked puzzled. "What _mystery_ are you talking about?" Woojin asks Seungmin, wearing a bear head band.

"This spawn of satan right here hugging me formulated a plan to hide Gyu within this zoo, with the help of zoo keepers, just to make fun of me. I had to pay the zoo keeper to speak up!" Changbin grumbles, hugging Gyu to his chest. "Don't do that again, spawn."

"No one can stop me~" Seungmin sang, grabbing a handful of fries.

"Eat, everyone, before I change my mind and make you pay for your food," Chan says, massaging his temples. He then gave them each a burger. "Y'all giving me a headache."

 


	29. felix’s facial features

Felix wanted to go out of town earlier, at Yeongyang _-gun_ , to go star gazing, but when we checked the weather, it was raining quite heavily there. Now, pouty Felix is helping me make waffles while silently whining about the fireflies there and how clear the sky was when they stargazed there once. He's cutting a few strawberries and mixing it with the remaining batter as I started munching on the chocolate chip ones. "Wait for me, Katz. Geez," he says, pouring the rest of the batter into the waffle machine and letting it cook for a few minutes.

I got up and got some whipped cream in the fridge. Oh, I still have left over fries. I took it as well, shutting the fridge door with my foot. I heated it in the microwave and got it out after, sprinkling some cheese on top. Felix is still sulky, facing his phone as he waited for his last waffle. "Let it go. We can go there when the sky clears up this week," I assure him.

Holding a plate of chocolate chip waffles and the big bowl of fries, I went to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. I was about to turn the TV on when a thought hit me.

I went into the kitchen again. "Hey, wanna go up to the rooftop? Let's star gaze," I offered him. I really don't want to go to the rooftop during summer, because mosquitoes and other insects are roaming around, but we can avoid them with the use of blankets. I just hope it's breezy tonight.

The timer went off, so he turned the waffle maker off and unplugged it from the socket. He likes leaving the waffle inside the maker for a few seconds before taking it out, making the waffles form a little crispier exterior. His eyes instantly lit up. "Yeah, I haven't thought of that. Let's go!" Like a kid, he took his waffle out, and completed his stack. He grabbed our bottles of soda from the fridge and I went to get my food, as we trotted up the roof top.

The sky's pretty tonight. "Woah," Felix says in awe. "We should've done this sooner."

I chuckled, "Wait here. I'll go get some blankets."

He sat on one of the couches. Even if it rained, we won't get wet, because we're under a clear roof, which also shows a good view of the sky. I hurriedly got two blankets and went back up, seeing Felix taking pictures of the clear night sky. "I can see a bit of lightning from afar," he says, pointing north. Guess it's still raining there. "But it's good that the weather's nice here."

He laid his back on the couch as he munched on his strawberry waffle. I laid my back beside him, still enjoying the warmth of his body amidst the summer air. It felt a little cooler now that it's nighttime, though. "Seungmin always makes fun of Binnie hyung," he says.

I looked up at him and the first thing I see is his eyes. "What did he do this time?"

His eyes laid on me for a second, and he gazed at the sky again. "W-well," his deep voice shook, "he took Gyu with him when we went to the zoo. And we didn't know Seungmin brewed up a plan to make Changbin hyung upset. He hid Gyu and Changbin hyung almost went crazy looking for him at the zoo," Felix says.

"Mm-hmm," I hum, "I feel like it doesn't end there."

"It didn't end there, really. We also lost Changbin hyung because of what he did." Felix sulks, eating a waffle in his hand. I'm watching how his eyes closed and opened as he stared at the starry sky, how his lips moved as he spoke and chewed the waffle.

I laughed. "Say what now? You really lost him?"

"We were all worried about Gyu. Binnie hyung, especially. Imagine our surprise when we found out he was gone as well," he says, a little smile on his plump lips.

I went closer to him, my finger moving to touch his eyelid. "What?" he asks in a tired, husky voice, both his eyes closed. I love that little freckle that looks like a light mole on his eye. It's so cute.

"Your lashes are so long and pretty," I say. "Your eyes are really pretty." Then, I ran my finger down his nose, to his freckles. "And I like how you stopped trying to hide your freckles. They suit you so much and you look damn good with them." With that, he smiled and opened his eyes, looking at me sideways.

Then, I touched his lips lightly. "I love your facial features so much, Felix. You're so beautiful--"

He grabs my hand touching his lips, placing it on his heart, his other hand cupping my face. Then, he gave me a peck on the lips. "I know, right?" he blushes right after staring into my eyes for a few seconds. I can feel his heart beat triple fast. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

He gets back up, and covers his face in embarrassment. "Don't hide your face! Idiot!" I exclaimed, chuckling. I went up as well, trying to uncover his face, but he shakes his head.

"N-no!"

" _Ay_ , don't be embarrassed!" I teased him, poking his rib. He stands up, and runs toward the door with his hands still covering his red face. He left me there laughing so hard.

Cute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a new AU on my twitter (@/skzophrenia) a chan au! check it out on my pinned!! id appreciate it if you read it too! :---) (i also have a changlix and minsung one)


	30. special: woojin worked well

"I miss Kkami...." Hyunjin says, looking out the window of the pizza place they were in, while they're eating slices of pizza loaded with meat, cheese and pepperoni. He sighed and drank some Coke.

"Really, Hyunjin? It's only been a few hours...and you'll come back home after this," Minho says, eating some fries.

"I should've brought him...but I remembered Changbin hyung losing Gyu at the zoo so I just left him at home because I'm afraid of losing him."

"You made a good decision, hyung, unlike the other guy," Seungmin says, giggling. Changbin sends him a glare and Seungmin smiles evilly at him. Woojin shakes his head at their silliness.

A glint of a littlw light caught Felix's eye. The little light came from Woojin's ear...somehow, it looks like he's had--Felix's eyes widened a fraction and stopped mid-chewing. _Did hyung pierce his ear?!_ He finished chewing, and after swallowing, called Woojin's attention. "Woojin hyung!"

Woojin, who was busy chatting with Chan and Minho, turned his head to Felix. "What is it?"

The angle gave Felix a good view of Woojin's ear, and he confirmed it. "Hyung, that thing on your ear, is that a sticker or a real piercing?" All of them at the table looked at Woojin, specifically his ear, and reacted.

"Oh, I just noticed!"

"Awesome~ Let me see!"

"Ah, me too!"

"Wow, hyung, that's really cool!"

"I want to pierce my nose!"

"I want to pierce my lips!"

"Ah! I want something like Woojin's hyung's!"

"No, you all can't. Your school will kick you out. Or maybe...I'll do something you'll regret."

"Aw, Chan hyung," Jeongin pouts.

After they finished eating, they went on to the arcade. Hyunjin and Seungmin were playing basketball, as Jeongin and Felix cheered. "You can do it, Hyunjin! Beat Seungmin!" Changbin exclaimed. As the final seconds ticked, Seungmin was still on the lead.

"Timer's up, Seungmin won!" Felix announced, wrapping an arm around Seungmin's shoulders as Jeongin raised Seungmin's fist. " _Ole, ole, ole, ole~_ "

"Ah! _Ahjussi_!" Changbin says, and Seungmin gave him a victory smile. "Well, then, let's go find the others."

They found Jisung together with Minho, Woojin and Chan at the claw. They were all watching intently as Woojin angled the claw right at a bear plushie. " _Ya_ I told you to get the Groot one." Chan says, pointing at Groot.

"Go away Chan I'm busy," Woojin says, pressing the button to get the stuffed toy. The claw went down, then, grabbed the bear, but it didn't grasp the bear fully, making it fall once again. Woojin groaned.

"I'm not going home unless I get that." Woojin says.

Woojin inserted more coins and the more they spend some time and money, the more they didn't get the bear plush. "Do you need help?" Minho offered, but when he tried, the claw closed up just before it touched the bear.

"Ah, _jinjja_ , Minho hyung. You didn't even get close!" Jeongin says, as Hyunjin and Felix stifled a laugh, as well as Jisung.

"Give it back to me, this is my last coin and I really do hope I get it this time," Woojin says, focused at the claw. He inserted his last coin, and aimed the claw right at the bear's belly.

Breathing in, he pushed the button as they watched the claw fall, grab the bear's tummy, and get it carried all the way to the opening. Their eyes widened, and they yelled. "WOAH WOOJIN HYUNG! CONGRATULATIONS!" Jisung says.

Woojin then gets the bear from where it got ejected, and he happily hugged it. "Yay~"

"The devil works hard, but Woojin hyung works harder," Felix says, getting a laugh from all of them.

 


	31. flustered felix

It was...what? A week from that star gazing incident and whenever I get a little too close to Felix, he'd always blush or he'd avert his gaze or he'll avoid me entirely. What the fuck is wrong with that kid. I want to punch him because he's avoiding me and I also want to punch him (and myself) because he's so damn cute and I love him.

At first I was like, hm, okay? Guess you wanted to be alone for a while. Okay, it's fine. Couples need time for themselves, too, and I completely understand that. But then, when I tried to hug him after not seeing him for a day or to hold his hand he'd be all red and he'll find ways to get away, like four days ago. _"U-um, Katz, I have to go now. Mom just texted me,"_ that was just one of his excuses.

Today, though, he literally pushed me when I pinched both his cheeks and went all _uwu_ on him. I looked at him, annoyed and confused. "Why are you pushing me away? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Once again, he bowed his head and said, "K-kat, I--"

I groaned, and cornered him. Into a corner. Literally. And looked at him straight into his eyes, willing him to look at me but he wouldn't. I sighed. "You're clearly avoiding me. What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

His eyes widened, and he covered his freckled face. " _Aish_ , stop that, Katz..."

"Why the hell are you avoiding me? I want to know," I asked, rolling my eyes as he closed his eyes and his cheeks turn into red again. Well, I _kinda_ know the reason but I want to hear it from  
his lips.

"Tell me or I won't let you go," I said, smirking. "Tell me baby."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and pouted at me, the red on his cheeks intensifying, turning a deeper red. Like a tomato. His ears are starting to get red, as well, and I'm enjoying this blushy Felix. "Noona, this is harrassment."

I had to laugh at that. "Tell me the reason first."

He sheepishly smiled, still looking downwards.

"C'mon, babe," I urged him, smiling at how his flushed cheeks burn bright red. Ah, so cute. The picture he has when he's still a little boy popped inside my head; this Felix right here reminded me of that.

"Don't call me that! _Hajima!_ " he says, looking a little grumpy, his smile turning into a pout. Blushy-grumpy.

"Why? Why?" I teased him, poking his warm cheek.

"I feel so damn flustered, Katz and it's driving me crazy!" I laughed. Seriously. Felix is acting so cute, fuck.

"Ah, so that's the reason right?" I teased him, giggling. "Aw, Felix is flustered~ What a cutie~ I love you so much baby!" I placed my hands on his cheeks and grinned at him. "But don't avoid me! I'm gonna get mad, Felix."

"Ah! Stop it, noona, my heart feels like it's jumping out of my ribcage and I'm shaking _so_ hard because you're making me feel so fucking flustered! God! You don't know how much I love you!" he exclaimed.

I was completely stunned I stared at him with surprise, my mouth slightly agape because of his sudden burst of emotions. His brows are furrowed while he's looking straight into my eyes, then, he cupped my face and kissed me on the lips lightly. "I gotta go, Kittykat. Seriously, you're so clingy--"

"But you love it. And you're clingy too, just a reminder." I stated. I watched as he looked at me, then averted his gaze, and looked at me, and averted his gaze again. I bit my lip to stop my giggle.

"A-aish! J-just come here!" he said. Before I even went up to him, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

_I can almost melt._

His heart is beating steadily against mine, I can feel his breath on the side of my head, and his lips on my hair. "F-felix--"

"D-don't talk noona. I'm shy..." he says, and with the voice he's using I can tell he's still blushing.

I giggled. "Cute."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if u wanna know the picture katz is talking about it’s on my wattpad version of this (since embedding is so ndsjdbuksdbks)!


	32. special: jisung was jabbed?!

The eight of them are huddled (and are elbowing each other) behind a wall. "Ah, Binnie, let me see, let me see!" Minho whispered, struggling to catch a glimpse of Felix and Kat. Sure, it still hurts him every now and then, but seeing Kat happy made him realize that Felix really is the one for her.

" _Aish_ , you're just jealous. _Still,_ " Changbin grunts, mumbles under his breath.

" _Hah_ , as if..." Minho whispers, staring at Kat, and shaking his head. Minho's weight is heavy on Changbin's back, and Changbin's about to lose it--he swatted Minho's hand away.

" _Ya_ , Minho, I'm also watching and it's so hard to move! All our places are critical here while watching a live K-drama so you're not the only one who feels burdened, you know!"

"Of course I know! I just told you to move a little bit because I wanna see them!  You're blocking the view!" Minho whispered, shooting daggers at Changbin with his eyes. Jisung was standing on his tippy toes as he held for support on Minho and Chan's shoulders. He then gave up, and went to crouch down low beside smiley Jeongin.

"Just admit you're jealous," Jisung teases Minho as he went beside Jeongin.

"I am _not_!" Minho answers back.

"Stop talking!" Woojin hushes them.

"What? Changbin hyung is now _tall_ enough to block a view? Congratulations~" Seungmin, the one beside Changbin, says, chuckling, while he is crouched down, and behind him was Hyunjin, holding on to his shoulders.

"What the fuck, can y'all please keep quiet? I can't hear a thing from them because you can't keep your mouths shut!" Chan says.

"Chan hyung-ah, why is Felix hyung avoiding her?" Jeongin asks curiously, watching Kat cornering him into a wall. Jeongin looks up at Chan. The eight boys compressed together, surprised of Kat's move.

_Ah, this is unexpected_ , Chan says in his mind.

Chan, supporting his weight on his knees, shakes his head. "You know Felix. He can't help but to be shy from time to time." _Especially now that Kat is doing this, oh Felix is so flushed_ , Chan thought to himself, smiling as he watched the two.

Now, Changbin found a great place to watch them: over Jisung's shoulder. He hovered over Jisung's shoulder, as he supported his weight on both Jeongin's and Jisung's shoulders.

"Isn't that because of what happened last week? When he suddenly barged into your house while we were all watching Netflix, Chan hyung?" Hyunjin asks.

Chan giggled. " _Maja, maja_."

"Oh! When he went there all bashful!" Jisung added.

"Like his face right now~" Woojin adds. Felix has his eyes closed as Kat continued to talk to him.

They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they were pretty sure it was about Felix's avoidance. "Don't call me that! _Hajima!_ " Felix's voice suddenly becomes loud as he turned red.

Changbin then moved closer to watch closely, but Jisung abruptly stood up to stretch his numb legs, and Changbin hit his chin on Jisung's shoulder. Before Jisung and Changbin could make a noise, Woojin and Chan reached over, and clasped their hands on their mouths.

"Shh!" Chan shushes, and looked at Kat and Felix but they were still talking to each other.

"Why? Why?" Kat asks, poking Felix's cheek.

"I feel so damn flustered, Katz and it's driving me crazy!" Felix says once again.

"Ah, so that's the reason right?" Kat teased him, giggling. "Aw, Felix is flustered~ What a cutie~ I love you so much baby!"

" _Oof_ ," Seungmin says, looking at Minho with a grin.

"Ah! Stop it, noona, my heart feels like it's jumping out of my ribcage and I'm shaking _so_ hard because you're making me feel so fucking flustered! God! You don't know how much I love you!" Felix exclaimed.

"You good, Minho hyung?" Hyunjin asks. Minho rolled his eyes at them.

"Why are y'all asking about Minho when I was just jabbed by Binnie hyung!" Jisung says exasperatedly.

Changbin gasped. "You little--"

"You stabbed me Changbin hyung!" Jisung says, massaging his shoulder. Seungmin fought the urge to laugh, but Hyunjin and Jeongin are laughing into their hands.

"Okay, let's go we should probably leave now," Chan says, pulling them one by one away from the scene.

"Jisungie, are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Minho asks, giggling while looking at Changbin.

They walked into the living room and went to sit at their favorite places. "The stab seems pretty deep, oh Jisung that looks bad!" Chan snickers, earning a laugh from the _maknae_ s.

"It seemed very sharp, doesn't it! Jisung got jabbed by a sharp object! Jeongin, we should get the first aid kit!" Seungmin adds.

"Yes, go and clown me," Changbin says, looking at them emotionlessly, "I'll all stab you in your sleep."

"Call the cops!" Woojin exclaims, as they all laugh at poor Binnie.

Felix then enter the room and the laugh dies down. His face still looks red. "What's up with you guys?" he asks. His eyes land on Changbin and says, "W-wait, did y'all make Binnie hyung upset?"

"Jisung got jabbed because of Changbin!" Hyunjin exaggeratedly explains, as Jisung clutches his shoulder dramatically and Minho has his arms wrapped protectively around him.

"What? You did that? How? Why? Wh-what..."

"Don't exaggerate. No one stabbed no one in here," Changbin says with an eye roll.

"Hyung...?" Felix says, puzzled, looking at Chan.

Chan gestured a cone shape under his chin. Something clicked in Felix's mind and he immediately got it. "Oh~" he says followed by a laugh.

"I hate y'all." Changbin mutters.  
  
  


\---  
sorry i love clowning binnie shsgshs sorry baby changbin😂💘

 


	33. feelings

_Months later_

It was the first month of fall. Everything's in beautiful colours of autumn--brown, orange, and anything warm. The scent of pumpkin pie and cinnamon filled the air as Kat walked downtown, dropping off her laundry at a new laundromat much further--she didn't want to go to the other laundromat _they_ used to go to, she's just going to feel unwell. _Ah, I'm thinking about this again_ , she says, shaking her head. Once she mentions the list of reminders about her clothes to the attendant, she walks out of the laundromat and steps into the sidewalk, admiring the leaves scattered around, like confetti, people walking wearing a variety of trench coats and scarves and boots, carrying coffee or a bagel.

She felt her phone vibrate inside the pocket of her coat. The text was from Jisung. "Noona _, where are you? I'm here now,_ " the message said. Kat then replied. " _I'm already walking Jisung. I'm near the shop, just a few more blocks away._ "

As she walked the distance to the coffee shop where she agreed to go with Jisung, because that guy wanted to treat his _noona_ and make her feel a bit okay with her situation, she then thought of Jeongin, that little cutie who'd always bring her cookies or cupcakes to brighten up her day. Hyunjin once mentioned that he'd sometimes see Jeongin searching for new recipes on Google or watch some baking shows on YouTube. That made her heart warm, and the thought always made her smile, but there's this _void_ that she can't seem to ignore... _what is that feeling?_

"Ah, _noona_. You're here," Jisung greets her with his usual cheeky smile. He kept his phone inside the pocket of his jeans--Jisung's wearing a knitted khaki sweater, and black fitted jeans with his blonde hair disheveled, as if he just got out of bed.

He has ordered for them, as usual. "You took so long, _noona_." Jisung pouts, cutting into his cheesecake

She took her coffee and added some cream, " _Ya_ , I told you didn't I? I dropped my laundry off. And I wanted to walk because I need exercise. I've been stuck in bed for weeks...ah, I knew this is going to affect me like this..."

" _Noona_ ," Jisung calls her. "Is it just me or you're...pale? Or is it just the makeup?" Jisung says, his brows furrowed, looking at her.

"What?" Kat looked at her reflection at a mirror on a wall. _Ah, I'm pale_. She shrugged, as if it was nothing. "Just the makeup...been using a liquid foundation lighter than my skintone."

Jisung tsked. "Seriously, Kat _noona_ , I thought you're not feeling well. I may not know a lot about makeup but please use something closer to your skintone, _aigu_." He reaches out to ruffle Kat's hair.

" _Ya_ , don't treat me like your _dongsaeng_ , Jisung--" Kat replied, annoyed, but Jisung chuckled and said sorry.

_Oh. She knows_ that _feeling_.

"You know, Hyunjin told me he sees Jeongin searching for cookie recipes....and then after that, Jeongin would ask him to help bake. And the morning after that, they'd deliver the cookies to me," Kat says, stirring her coffee. She smiled.

Jisung nodded as he chewed a piece of his cheesecake, "Yeah. Sometimes he lets us taste test before he gives them to you."

Kat chuckled. "I bet Chris helps him bake, too. Y'all are so sweet, seriously. I'm glad you're my friends."

Jisung smiled sincerely. "Of course. You're our _noona_ , after all. We can't let you be sad, you know. Because it hurts us when we see you sad. You know in your heart _he_ doesn't want you to be sad too, right?"

_She feels empty. That's what it is._

She grinned. "Don't make me cry, you squirrel. I already miss him, don't make me miss him more."

"I miss him too...we all miss him. The only thing we can do is cheer up. Remember noona, it ain't over."

 


	34. figment

  
_We were somewhere I couldn't recognize at first, but after seeing people pulling luggages with them, the sound of an intercom announcing flight numbers, and airplanes at the great distance, I knew we were at the airport._

_My eyes feel wet--I didn't even realize I was crying. Slowly, I lifted my hand up to touch my face, and saw that I was crying blood. He was in front of me._

_My chest hurts. Fucking hurts like hell as I saw Felix, his freckles, his brown eyes staring back at mine, a sad smile etched on his lips as he caressed my face with his right hand, and the other holding on to his luggage._

_"Do you really have to go?" I asked him._

_Before I even hear what he has to say, he was being pulled away from me by an unknown force, away from his touch, as I struggled to catch him, to grab his hand, but I couldn't--it only felt like clawing into thin air. I couldn't do anything but watch as he gets taken away from me. "Felix!"_

_Before he goes out of my sight, though, I see him smile, and I read the words that fell out of his lips: "I love you."_

_He turned his back at me._

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

 


	35. flow

I woke up with the feeling of someone shaking my arms. I gulped in a huge breath of air as I sat up slowly, clutching my chest. I was...crying in my sleep. I'm still crying. I almost had a heart attack seeing Minho sitting beside my bed, and then I also saw Chris napping on my couch with earphones in. _That's new._

However, seeing Minho made me burst into a fit of sobs and I pulled him to me, crying into his chest as he tapped my back. "Shh, you were crying, that's why I woke you up...bad dreams?"

"I miss him..." I sniffed, getting a whiff of his almost-faded cologne. I opened my eyes and wiped my tears, when my eyes caught sight of the view outside.

W-wait. The sky outside my window's odd... "What _happened_? What time is it, Minho?"

"It's 5 AM Kat. You were sleeping for almost 12 hours. You fainted a while ago. Remember?"

_I was walking home with Minho and Chris after we watched a movie at the theatre...yeah, I remember feeling my knees turn into jelly and my vision becoming hazy as I hit the concrete._

"Y-yeah...thank you for bringing me home."

"Of course. Do you need anything?" he asks. I shake my head at him.

Chris suddenly woke up, and when he saw me awake, he sat beside me, as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think..."

"Do you need anything?" he asks again. "I can cook downstairs--"

"No, it's okay Chris. I'm good." I shake my head at him.

"You're _good_? Bullshit. Tell me, are you even sleeping daily? Are you even eating? You're so fucking thin. Your eyebags are so dark. You always looks so energy-deprived and you're so damn pale. I am so worried about you, Kat. Please take care of yourself. Please, Kat."

"Of course I'm eating!"

"Seriously, Kat, keep it together. This is a challenge, alright? You can't let it take over your life. God," he sighs, and rolls his eyes. "Think about what he'd feel if he sees you like this--"

"It doesn't matter, Minho, because--"

"Just please. We're always here for you, you know that, but you can't always depend on us every second, especially the younger kids. Jeonginnie even bakes you cookies and Jisung always treats you breakfast, even though they have classes. Woojin hyung brings you chicken. Chan hyung makes you _bento_ boxes with broccoli--"

"Yeah, and they are always worrying about you, you know. Even before they sleep." Chris adds.

"Stop making me feel guilty, Minho. You too, Chris, please."

"Because you're acting as if--"

"Just go with the flow, Kat." Chris cuts him off. He then eyes me as he spoke again, "You'd be surprised at what would happen in the future if you just let things be for a while and not cry over everything."

I nodded, as Chris looks for something in the pockets of his jeans. Suddenly he looked disappointed, and then faced me, and handed me the hem of his shirt instead. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Wiping your tears, dumbass, you're crying again," he says, wiping my cheeks with his shirt, "Damn, you're like a five-year old. When dis you turn into a crybaby? I haven't got any hanky so use my shirt instead. Or do you want to hand your shirt over, Minho, and strip?"

Minho rolled his eyes at him, and shook his head as his cheeks flared.

"Guys, oh my god. Stop acting as if I don't have a bunch of hankies and tissue in _my_ room," I said, pulling a drawer open and taking box of tissues out.

Chan ruffled my hair, and smiles sadly. "Kat, it's not over, alright? Smile for us. Smile for _him_. It's not like it's the end."

"It's not even that deep--"

Chan sends Minho a glare. "Shut it, Minho."

 


	36. fall

"It's his favourite season," Chris sighs as he stirred his cup of coffee. I sip into mine, as I watched the clouds above us. Changbin and Hyunjin are quietly conversing, Jisung's eating his cheesecake, as usual, with Minho trying to get a piece of it. _"Get your own!"_ I hear Jisung tell him. Woojin, Seungmin and Jeongin are staring at Chris' laptop screen, sitting at the top of the table. It's ringing. Ugh, I hate that sound. The hell are they watching.

"I know, right," I murmur. Last autumn, I remember we were always spending it together, apple picking, long drives, we even rented a cabin at the mountains beside a stream where we fished so that we could have something to eat--well, we only got like three fishes and the potatoes we brought are not enough, so Woojin and Chan ended up waiting for the pizza delivery guy near the road because they ordered large boxes of pizza, some fries and bottles of drinks for our dinner.

Minho called for a waiter, "Um, I also want a cheesecake, Jeongin, what did you want again?"

"Toast and butter hyung!" Jeongin says. "Oh, and vegemite...." he adds. "Do they have that?"

"Do you have that?" Minho asks the waiter. The waiter nods. "That one too, please. Thanks." The waiter walks away and Minho faced him, "Vegemite? Really?" he asks Jeongin.

"Is it on, hyung?" Jisung asks Woojin, gesturing towards the laptop. He shakes his head. "Til now?" Woojin nods.

"Because Felix hyung likes toast with vegemite," Jeongin says. The mere mention of his name pinched my heart. Hyunjin pointed at the horizon, the sun slowly creeping up the sky, emanating an orange-pink light as the sky turns into the lightest shade of blue, it's almost white, the colour from the sun mixing with the sky. It's beautiful.

"We better take a picture of the sunrise. Oh, if only Felix could see this," Hyunjin says, smiling.

_Stop_.

"Yeah, he'd be your buddy to take pictures here and there," Binnie sighed, looking up at the clear sky. There are birds flying, forming a V, and there was an airplane coming from the north. "Remember when we had breakfast at Tavolo?"

Chan groans. "I do remember that, and I do remember how _light_ my wallet has become, I also do remember how empty my bank account was--"

"As empty as your soul, Felix says," Minho tells him nonchalantly, as he slices into his cheesecake and now, Jisung's the one begging for some.

Oh, damn. Stop reminiscing--"Ah, _jinjja_ , this is going to be a never ending chain!" he complained, but feeds Jisung nevertheless.

"I remember when Felix used to steal all my cheesestick," Jisung says, as he chewed. His cheeks are so cute. "Sometimes he'd steal my sausage, too, but I'd give it to him because he really loves that."

The laptop suddenly _ding_ ed, which made us look at it. "Invitation accepted--but suddenly turned into...ugh..." Chan says, making the laptop face him.

"Ah, that's better. What should I do now? _It_ 's busy..." he says loudly, almost shouting at his laptop. We can hear a low female voice from the laptop, along with the sound of papers being flipped, and the sound of a pair of hands pressing the keyboard. Chris adjusted the laptop so that we can all see what's playing in it.

"Kat," Chris says. He's sitted across from me, so he's staring back at me. I suddenly felt my chest tighten when I saw his face, what the fuck. _It's that time again_. He's looking at me with a straight face, which I only see when he's really serious, when he's not in the mood--oh damn. I'm kinda scared with his expression.

Here he goes again, damn you Chris. I'm going to punch his face for making me blush--

Seungmin shifted from his seat and laid his back on Jeongin, eating a piece of toast. "Hm, I like where this is going." Jeongin wrapped his arm around Seungmin's shoulder as he watched as well. When I looked at Chris, shit, he's still looking at me like that!

"I know right, I hope this will be better than last week's _show_..." Jisung comments, drinking from his berry smoothie.

"But I liked that show!" Hyunjin pouts, "It was so much better because someone almost flew ho--"

"Kat!" I jolted when I heard Chris call my name. "Don't look at them when I am talking to _you_ ," he says in a heavy Australian accent.

"H-how? How can I look at them when all my eyes ever want to see is you?" I answer back, leaning forward. He took my hands. "Why won't you just trust in me, Chris?"

He then sighed, bowing his head. Then, he looked back up at me as he's still holding my hand.

"I-I'm...I'm falling for you, Kat," Chris says, loudly and clearly, for everyone to hear.

I took a deep breath. "Ch-chris--I..." I stutter loudly, "I'm falling for you, too. I love you--"

"What the...?!" a deep voice with a thick Australian accent is heard from the laptop. Then, we heard a _'I'm sorry, but I have to cancel that meeting,' 'But Mr. Lee--' 'This conversation is done. You may leave. Thank you."_

Our table bursted in laughter as Felix, wearing a suit and tie, emerged and appeared on screen, which was facing the wall earlier. He looks upset, and even on cam, I bet he's eyeing our hands. Chris is laughing so hard, the losing-oxgen type of laugh, so Woojin has to help calm him down as I let go of his hand. "I knew it! Better than last week's show!" Jisung exclaims happily. "Damn, I got a lil carried away."

"Wow. How dare you confess your love for each other while I can hear both of you very clearly in here," Felix says, "What now Kat? I thought you'd wait for me? Two weeks is all that's left--"

"Chill, Felix. It's just that you're so hard to contact so we had to trigger you! It's lucky if we ever get to contact you once a week, like today! If I haven't let my inner actress out, you wouldn't be popping out of nowhere in this video call!" I say, my arms crossed.

"Look I'm sorry okay? It's just really busy in this company. That's why they have to send me back here in Australia, that's also the reason why we have to come back and check on things. And when I say busy, I mean _really really busy_ ," he says, as he started to fix the papers in front of him. A door opens and a man's voice is speaking to him.

Changbin snorted, "Did you know how much they were acting like you're _dead_ or something? Seriously, I don't know what to feel about that."

"How could you, guys..." Felix says, a slight smile etched on his face as he's scribbling something on paper. "I'll be home in two weeks, don't go living like I'm gone forever."

"But you have to promise you'd answer our calls when we call you, okay? Look at us, we're all busy with something these past few weeks but we still find time to get together and make you answer our calls!" I say. "I already stopped bugging you every hour of the day just for a message so you better give us some time!"

He chuckled, then looked at us all. He looks so professional and formal, it seemed as if working has matured him. But of course, there's still this little kid Felix inside of him at times, especially when all of us talk to him. "Of course. That's why I can't wait to go back home and tease Binnie hyung, annoy the hell out of Chan hyung, take lots of pictures and play videogames with the _maknaes_ , eat chicken with Woojin hyung and act all silly with Minho hyung and Jisung."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--  
hi hello. i am: so lame, HDKHDKWJS. im sorry bc the updates are getting uglier as we come closer to the end! but, god this is alrd 6.5K reads omg thank you!!!

anyway, are we ready for i am: you?🤧💓💓 the lyrics cards are the bomb, and i cant WAIT to hear the whole album edpecially MIXTAPE 3 AKA OT9 FOR YOU DHKAHDKFHKW

if u wanna get in touch w me (or if u wanna be moots!!) my twt is @/SKZOPHRENIA (i followback uwu just mention me that you're from watttpad! hdksgakhd) hehe bye~~

 


	37. for you

_"felix?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"the sky's pretty, right? you still watching from your window?"_

_"it is, but i feel like the sun's about to come up any time soon."_

_"it's now 2 am here, what time is it there?"_

_"four in the morning."_

_"_ _ah, right, your time's ahead by two hours, right?_ _go sleep now, i'm gonna hang up--"_

_"no! i wanna talk to you. i wanna hear your voice. i want to feel like you're here with me before i doze off at the rooftop..."_

_"ya, you're at the rooftop? you should probably sleep now! go back to your room. i know you've a had a very busy day, so you have to rest, felix."_

_"no, i told you, i'm okay, alright? and i'm getting a day off tomorrow--or later, rather, so it's okay for me to stay up as late as i can..."_

_"that's not the point...it's morning, felix-"_

_"noona, please let me do this. for you. for me. because i miss you so much. kat, i miss you and every day i wish you're here with me. i know it's corny because, i'll be home in two weeks, and i'm just stopping myself from flying to korea right now...but i really miss you. and the hyungs too..."_

_"oi, felix. you're so hard headed. i'll call back. later, okay? i don't want you to get sick. you've overworked yourself for the past month and your sleeping pattern's messed up--"_

_"this is all...for you. i love you, kat. i'm back at my room, i'm gonna sleep now. promise me you'll call okay? or when i call, you'll answer?"_

_"duh, of course felix. i doubt you'll call, i'm always the one to make the first move!"_

_"haha! good morning, kittykat! i love you!"_

_"i love you too. rest well, felix. can't wait for you to come back."_

_\---_

 


	38. fixed

"You ready?" Woojin asks, getting up from the couch. With one last glance, I checked on my makeup. Damn, why is my heart hammering in my chest...Ah. I just shrugged it off and combed my hair with my fingers one last time. I swatted off a speck of dust from my coat.

"Let's go," I tell him, munching on an apple. I finished it, then threw the core into the trash bin outside our house as Woojin unlocked the car doors.

He opened the passenger's side, and I entered his car while wiping my hands with wet tissues. My phone dinged, and when I opened it, it was a voice message from Chris. Woojin enters the car, and starts the engine, adjusting the heat. I tapped on the voice message and heard--

"NOONA!" "Are you with poor Woojinnie hyung?" "Ahahahahaha."

"Shit," I almost threw my phone at the windshield. Woojin jolted, shocked from the yells coming from my phone. "The fuck was that?" Woojin asks. "Are they clowning me?" I don't know if he'll laugh or get annoyed at the happy yells from my phone (because Jeongin's voice stood out from all their voices, which is cute), but he's smiling while looking straight at the road, holding the steering wheel with a single hand.

I chuckled. "Guess they're too excited." I began typing in my reply to Chris.

_Y'all gonna regret cuz Woojin's treating me ice cream and pizza before we head to the airport!_

Woojin pouts. "Ah, they're having fun at Chan's car, I see."

"Probably."

He replied almost immediately. Oh, wait. Looks like one of the boys answered for him. _Noona, Chan hyung also went into McDonald's drive thru and ordered tons of chicken nuggets and fries~ hehe_

_Yeah noona, he even bought us some latte!_

As expected from this _nice guy who has a lot of money_.

"What happened, though? Why are you the only one left to come pick me up and the rest is with Chris?" I asked, sending him a glance as I made a new message, to Felix.

_Hey, we're on our way to the airport! We're so excited to see you again~_

_I love you. Just an hour more and we'll see each other again! UwU_ 💓💞😍😆🔥

Here he goes again with his emojis. _Yeah, yeah. Take care, love you._

He's still pouting, which is adorable. "We played rock paper scissors. Whoever loses, gets to go to the airport on his own. And when Felix arrives, also gets to carry his luggages home."

I bursted out laughing. "You decided that by playing rock paper scissors? Why did you take part in that idiocy?" Seriously. They both have full-size SUVs, they can easily split up so no one's left alone. I face palmed, laughing at this nonsense. They really _are_ kids.

"For the kids' entertainment. This was all _Chan's_ idea," he says.

I laughed even harder, hearing Woojin spit Chan's name out with much force. "Good thing he ain't here, and good thing you texted me before they did huh?" I teased. Of course it's a joke, I love _all_ the time spent together with Woojin because he's so chill. And I learn a lot from him (example: how to keep your shit together when eight boys starts to annoy the hell out of you.)

He parked his car beside the ice cream parlor next to the pizzeria. He then looked at me with disbelief. "Seriously, Kat?" he asked. "If by chance they contacted you earlier than I did you'd leave me out too? Wow."

I laughed once again, removing my seatbelt. "Just kidding. All along I really thought they're going to be riding with you to the airport..." we went into the pizzeria and checked the menu. "Honestly though, the ride's so peaceful today, compared to when we're all cramped in here."

"But it's more fun when we're all together right?"

"Of course. But it's nice to bond with you all one by one. I feel closer to you and it makes me feel happy, you know?"

Woojin giggles. "Ah, Kat. You're so sweet. We're lucky to have you as a friend."

I winked at him. "I know right?" I laughed. "I'm lucky to have you all, as well. It's like I had instant brothers."

-

They were already waiting when we arrived. It's exactly 03:25 PM. Phew. I thought we were late. "What took you so long?" Chris asks.

"We ate, I told you over text didn't I?"

"You did?" he asked once again, then checked his phone if I did.

Hyunjin smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you hyung. It was because I was so hungry that when you gave us food I completely forgot about noona's text~"

"Me too. That latte was just too good!" Seungmin says.

"Hey, Felix isn't replying anymore. Maybe he's on his way--" Jisung cut me off, pointing at the exit.

"Look, look, they're starting to go out!" He says. We went and ran over to the Arrivals, looking around for Felix. I feel so jittery and excited, my limbs are turning into jelly and my heart is beating so fast. A smile has been etched on my face all morning, until now, as I watched all these people file out, carrying their luggages.

"I also want to go to another country~" Jeongin says, looking at the passengers, amazed.

"When you get permission from your parents, then we'll go and visit Australia!" Chris tells him.

One by one, we looked through the passengers, welcomed by their families and friends, hugging each other. Some are crying. There are also people who went straight into taxis, with the driver helping them load the luggages inside the taxi's trunk.

I sighed, and went back to watch the rest of the passengers, and finally saw him, with his brown hair and tall physique standing out in the crowd...he's wearing a black turtle neck with his dangling earrings and his freckles, even when we're meters apart, are seen perfectly on his lightly tanned skin. He gained a bit and I can't wait to pinch his cheeks. He's pushing his luggage cart, while wearing his black backpack. He's wearing a long necklace with a rounded pendant, and it looks good on him.

They boys have started to become noisier than 90% of the people at the airport as they started to call Felix, who's now on his phone as he looks around the area. My phone rang at the same time we locked eyes. I gasped...I missed him so much. Without thinking, I tapped on the answer button and placed the phone on my ear, without breaking eye contact.

He smiled widely at me, then his eyes skimmed over the rest of the boys behind me. "I missed you, baby. You all look good~"

"Yongbok!" Hyunjin calls him loudly, with the rest of the boys giggling while waving, and Hyunjin's boldness inspired them, calling him Yongbok, too. I chuckled.

"Lee Yongbok! Right here!" Jisung screams dramatically, clutching his chest with both of his hands.

"Yongbok hyung, waaaaaah~" Jeongin yells, reaching his hands out to Felix as he ran over to him first. I heard Felix laugh in a deep voice.

"What the? Are you still on the phone? Come on, let's go!" Chris says, and they all followed Jeongin and ran over to him, with the rest of the maknaes attacking him with bear hugs, I can hear their happy greetings and grunts through the phone.

"Ahahaha. I missed y'all~" he laughs. _What a mess_ , Chris murmurs in the background, but his dimples are popping, I can see them even from  
afar. I watched them, my heart feeling full at the sight of the nine of them hugging, chanting _ole ole ole ole_ as they formed a circle and went spinning around _._ I feel my eyes become watery, but I blinked it away.

"What are you waiting for, Katz?" Felix suddenly says into the phone. I shut it off, ran, and jumped on to Felix with a huge smile on my face.

"Woah, woah, _easy, tiger_ ," he chuckled, catching me and then kissing my cheek. I missed his scent. I missed his warmth. I missed him so much. I smiled into the hug as he squeezed me back, swaying me side to side.

"Missed me that much?" he teased as I release my hug. I punched him lightly in the chest.

"Of course I would! Felix, you've been gone for months and you've been very busy, we can't even contact you sometimes. Geez, what do you expect? That texts and voice messages can suffice when we've all been together for years and we're all used to each other's presence everyday, we're all basically attached at the hip?" I asked him.

He pinched my cheek. "I said I was sorry noona~"

I wrapped my arms around his, and laid my head on his shoulder. "At least you're here now."

Minho faked a belch. "Y'all are too sweet. It's making me sick."

"Oh really, Minho hyung?" Seungmin asks him with a grin.

"Shut. Up." he replied, blinking his eyes, with an unamused expression.

"Okay, now that we've squished Felix into each of our hugs, why don't we grab something to eat _again_?" Woojin says. _I want a cafe latte again, it's too cold,_ Seungmin murmurs.

"Yeah, let's have an early dinner," Changbin beams, his arm around Felix's other arm now.

"Aye, hyung, you're still shorter than me--"

I stifled a laugh.

"What did you expect, _eo_? That I'd grow taller?! We've only been together for fifteen minutes after not seeing each other for months and this is what I hear from you?" Changbin asks in disbelief as the rest of the boys laughed. We went to the parking lot, with Woojin and Chan helping Felix with his luggages. "I've been this tall since junior high! It's in my genes!"

"Ah, of course~ It can't be helped, _geuchi_?" Hyunjin snickers, his eyes turning into crescents, a sign of the start of a loud belly laugh from him.

The statement made us erupt in laughter.

As we're on our way to Woojin's and Chris' cars, which were parked side by side, the wind has started to become more breezy, the cold air seeping through the thick fabric of my coat that I had to wrap it around me tighter, and then, seconds later, semi-liquid ice droplets have started falling from the sky...

"O-oh? I-it's the first snow..." Felix muttered, looking up the sky, watching shards of ice fall down around us. Everyone in the parking lot have stopped walking or started to go out of their cars, and take their phones out, taking pictures of the first snow this year. It's magical--especially with him, right here, with us.

"We have to take photos!" Hyunjin says, taking out his camera and turning it on. We fit the ten of us inside the screen of Hyunjin's iPhone, as he took endless shots of us. After, of course, they had to tale solo pictures. _For Instagram_ , as he says.

I watched them as they posed for the pictures, shoving each other around and giggling, as I felt Felix hold my hand in his. Ah, it feels better, his hands are super warm, and his fingers fit perfectly between mine. He brought it up to his face, and I thought he's going to kiss it, but...

"What's this?" I ask, shocked, when I felt him place something cold and rounded on my palm. He pulled the necklace, and let the ring fall back into my palm.

"Well...I-I...bought it...back in Australia. I-I made it this necklace's pendant, I thought it'd look good on you, a-and it was pretty and I think it--um, the d-design suits you so..." he rattled off, his eyes off to somewhere as his cheeks turned crimson. Damn.

I bit my lip and stopped my laughter. Oh my god. He's so fucking adorable. "Wow," I tell him, and then offered him my other hand.

He looked at it, then, at me, in my eyes, as we smiled at each other. I really love seeing his freckles from up close. He took the ring, and slipped it into my finger. His smile went bigger, and he looked back at me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Felix," I tell him, as I stared at it on my finger in wonder, it's white gold, with little diamond cat ears on it. It has a really simple design and I love it so much.

"I'm glad you love it," he chuckles shyly, scratching his nape.

I suddenly realized something. "...but isn't this too expensive? I mean--" he cut me off and held my hands tightly.

"I really saved up for that. I wanted to give you a ring....so there...." his cheeks started to become more red.

"So when's the wedding?" Woojin asks, and it was just then that we realized that the eight of them are already watching us, with Seungmin's camera pointed at us.

If there's something redder than red, then it's probably Felix's face right now. I also feel a liittle bit flustered right now, but I just want to tease him more, " _Oi_ , Felix, they're asking us when's our wedding-"

"Ah, _molla_!" he replies, with him covering his face in embarrassment.

I laughed at him, and then looked at the eight guys having fun teasing us and taking our pictures under the first snow. I tapped his shoulder and made him look at me. "Felix."

"W-what?" he asked.

I smiled. "My heart..." I started, as his expression started to mirror mine.

He smiled in return, taking both my hands and squeezing them tightly between his. "What?"

"You fixed it, Felix."

 


	39. note

thank you for reading!!!🤧💗

the first time this idea came up to me, i was still a newbie to the fandom (around first week of may?) so i was a contemplating whether to push this through or to just let the idea die in my drafts together with my other forgotten plots, because i dont know a lot about stray kids and visualizing and writing about them would be a little difficult. but i decided i should finish it (while getting to know them more and immersing myself in their music) like what i did with my other finished stories and here we are! yay!

and i didnt expect i'd get so many reads! this is my first story that ever reached 12K reads (on wattpad...but now as of mar. 1st it’s already 28K!) it makes me so happy to see the reads increase day after day😔✊🏻❤️ this story means so much, i wrote this when i first started getting into stray kids (so pls dont judge if it somehow doesnt fit their real personalities...i was just starting to get to know them then ok)

fun fact: did you know i originally planned for kat to have a heart disease? if you remember the line:

"My heart..." I started, but my   
chest starts to tighten.

yep. that. lmao. i wanted to kind of make the "fix my heart" thing into like a double meaning. fix her broken heart and fix her diseased heart. and felix will end up having his heart broken as well. lol. but im glad i swerved😂✊🏻

ᵃˡˢᵒ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᵐᵃᵏᶦⁿᵍ ʸ'ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᶦⁿᵏ ᶠᵉˡᶦˣ ʷᵃˢ ᵈᵉᵃᵈ ⁽ᵇᵘᵗ ᵐᵉʰ, ᵇᵉᵗ ʸ'ᵃˡˡ ᵏⁿᵉʷ ᶦ ʷᵃˢ ᵇˡᵘᶠᶠᶦⁿᵍ ʰᵈᵏʰʲᵃ⁾ i almost lost the drive to finish it but heeereee we arrrreee!

anyway, thank you again so much for reading. it was nice to write this light story!

im making a new fic and im still thinking if i should do a chan or seungmin one. just keep an eye on it! and i hope you will also give it support!💞

ps. should i publish my twitter aus here? so that others who do not have twitter can also read it?😄 and also bc there was this wattpad account who stole an au?? and claimed it as his/her own???? >:(

once again thank you to the people who always voted, to the people who enjoyed this, to the people waiting for updates, and also to the people finding this fic cringy or corny. love love.

my twitter (shameless promo lmao. i followback!) @/SKZOPHRENIA

nov. 25. 2018. 8:55 pm.

 


End file.
